Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark
by Master of The Wild Card
Summary: A remake of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's with my own personal touch. Witness the story retold along with the journey of a young man that walks between light and darkness. What will destiny hold in store for him and his new allies, the Signers? Only time will tell... (Currently on hiatus in favor of a similar project.)
1. PROTAGONIST DECK PROFILE

_**Yu Gi Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark**_

_**Chapter 0: BIO AND DECK PROFILE**_

_**Alright guys, here's yet ANOTHER story for you. This one will be a Yu Gi Oh fic, in case you didn't read the title, duh.**_

_**Anyways, it features an OC made by me and an OC Deck archetype (sort of. Maybe like 10 or so cards were ones I made…). Here's a brief bio for the protagonist.**_

_**Name – Shin Asato**_

_**Age – 17**_

_**Height – 5'8"**_

_**Hair color/style – Same as Goku from DBZ, but a light purple.**_

_**Eye color – Light blue**_

_**Build – Athletic**_

_**Wears – A black sleeveless trench coat over a gold shirt, dark purple pants, white boots, and white fingerless gloves. He also wears a pair of gold knee guards.**_

_**Personality – A calm and collected individual who often becomes more serious during Duels. When dueling, he makes a careful analysis of the situation and tries to come up with the best solution. He always makes it a point to defend those he considers his friends.**_

_**Additional/optional info – Shin has the ability to see Duel Spirits, more specifically his Synchro Monsters. He has formed a close bond with each of them, especially his Chaos Goddess, which was given to him by his older sister many years back.**_

_**Deck Type – Chaos **_

_**I'll list the stats and Effects of my self-made cards for those of you who are curious. Also, cards with "(*)" beside them are self-made. And I'll be using the anime language for the effects, so terms like 'Tribute' or 'Tribute Summon' will be replaced by 'Release' and 'Advance Summon' respectively, for example.**_ _**Well, I guess that's it. So for now, enjoy the Deck, folks!**_

_**Deck Profile: Chaos**_

_**Monsters:**_

_**Light and Darkness Dragon**_

_**Chaos-End Master**_

_**Breaker the Magical Warrior**_

_**Cyber Jar**_

**_Effect Veiler_**

_**D.D. Warrior Lady**_

_**Frequency Magician**_

_**(*) Dawn Synchron**_

_**LV 3**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1300 / DEF 1300**_

Effect – When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT Monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. You may then reduce its Level by 1 until the End Phase.

_**(*) Dusk Synchron**_

_**LV 3**_

_**DARK**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1300 / DEF 1300**_

Effect – When this card is Normal Summoned, you can select 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Monster from your Graveyard, and Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. You may then reduce its Level by 1 until the End Phase.

_**Magician of Faith**_

_**Night Assailant**_

_**Prime Material Dragon**_

_**Lightpulsar Dragon**_

_**Darkflare Dragon**_

_**Spirit Reaper**_

_**Kuriboh**_

_**Winged Kuriboh**_

_**Sphere of Chaos**_

_**(*) Chevalier of Light – Hathor**_

_**LV 1**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Tuner**_

_**ATK 100 / DEF 0**_

Effect – When this card is used as a Synchro Material Monster for a LIGHT Synchro Monster: Draw 1 card.

_**(*) Chevalier of Light – Amaterasu**_

_**LV 5**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Effect**_

_**ATK 2000 / DEF 2000**_

Effect – Once per turn, you may discard 1 card from your hand: gain 400 Life Points times the number of cards in your opponent's hand.

_**(*) Chevalier of Light – Surya**_

_**LV 4**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy**_

_**ATK 1500 / DEF 1400**_

_**(*) High Chevalier of Light – Metatron**_

_**LV 7**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**ATK 2500 / DEF 1900**_

Effect – This card may be Advance Summoned by Releasing only 1 LIGHT monster from your side of the Field.

_**(*) Paladin of Shadow – Soma**_

_**LV 4**_

_**DARK**_

_**Fiend**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 1400**_

_**(*) Paladin of Shadow – Tsukuyomi**_

_**LV 5**_

_**DARK**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**ATK 2000 / DEF 2000**_

Effect – When this card is Summoned, increase the DEF of all Monsters you control by 900.

_**(*) Paladin of Shadow – Artemis**_

_**LV 1**_

_**DARK**_

_**Fiend/Tuner**_

_**ATK 100 / DEF 300**_

Effect – Once per turn, you may flip a coin. If heads, you gain 1000 Life Points. If tails, you take 1000 damage.

_**(*) High Paladin of Shadow – Sandalphon**_

_**LV 8**_

_**DARK**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**ATK 2600 / DEF 2000**_

Effect – This card may be Advance summoned by Releasing only 1 DARK Monster from your side of the Field.

_**Spells:**_

_**(*) Chaos World**_

_**Field Spell Card**_

All LIGHT and DARK Monsters you control gain 600 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, LIGHT and DARK Monsters cannot be destroyed by Battle or card Effects. While this card is on the Field, Level 5 or higher LIGHT or DARK Monsters require one less Release to be Advance Summoned. Once per turn, you may select 1 Monster you control and declare a Level between 1 and 8: The selected Monster's Level becomes the declared Level as long as it remains on the field.

_**(*) Shadow Tuning**_

_**Normal Spell Card**_

Select 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Monster you control. It is treated as a Tuner Monster while it is face-up on the field.

_**(*) Dark Revival**_

_**Normal Spell Card**_

Activate 1 of the following effects:

. Special Summon 1 DARK Monster from your Graveyard.

. Add 1 DARK Monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

_**(*) Shining Draw**_

_**Normal Spell Card**_

Reveal 1 LIGHT Monster in your hand to activate this card. Draw 2 cards.

_**Lightwave Tuning**_

_**Card Trader**_

_**De-Synchro**_

_**Dark Hole**_

_**Double Summon**_

_**Pot of Avarice**_

_**Pot of Duality**_

_**Cost Down**_

_**Snatch Steal**_

_**Swords of Revealing Light**_

_**Swords of Concealing Light**_

_**Traps:**_

_**(*) Chaos Barrier**_

_**Normal Trap Card**_

When a LIGHT or DARK Monster on your side of the Field would be destroyed by Battle, you may destroy all Attack Position Monsters your opponent controls instead.

_**Negate Attack**_

_**Bottomless Trap Hole**_

_**Call of the Haunted**_

_**Divine Wrath**_

_**Raigeki Break**_

_**Royal Decree**_

_**Sakuretsu Armor**_

_**Threatening Roar**_

_**Mirror Force**_

_**Waboku**_

_**Return From The Different Dimension**_

_**Extra Deck:**_

_**Chaos Goddess**_

_**Light End Dragon**_

_**Dark End Dragon**_

_**(*) Supreme Mistress of Chaos – Hikari**_

_**LV 8**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2500 / DEF 2500**_

_**Synchro Materials – 1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters**_

Effect – Once per turn, you may Banish 1 LIGHT Monster in your Graveyard to increase this card's ATK and DEF by 900 each. If this card is destroyed, it returns to the Extra Deck and all of your Banished Monsters are re-shuffled into the Deck.

_**(*) Supreme Master of Chaos – Yami**_

_**LV 8**_

_**DARK**_

_**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2400 / DEF 2400**_

_**Synchro Materials – 1 DARK Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters**_

Effect – If this card is targeted by the Effect of a card your opponent controls, you may negate the Effect and destroy all cards on your opponent's Field.

_**Speed Spells:**_

_**(*) Speed Spell – Downshift**_

Speed Spell Card

All Speed Spell Cards (that you control/play) require only half the normal amount of Speed Counters to activate their Effects until your 3rd Standby Phase after activating this card.

_**(*) Speed Spell – Tactic Shift**_

Speed Spell Card

When you have at least 8 Speed Counters, you may Release any number of Monsters on your Field to change the Battle Positions of an equal number of Monsters your opponent controls.

_**(*) Speed Spell – Supersonic**_

Speed Spell Card

If you have 5 Speed Counters or less, you may pay 600 Life Points to double your Speed Counters.

_**(*) Speed Spell – Straight Jet**_

Speed Spell Card

Pay Life Points in multiples of 100 (MAX. 600); gain 1 Speed Counter for every 100 Life Points paid this way.

_**Speed Spell – Deceased Synchron**_  
_**Speed Spell – Summon Speeder**_  
_**Speed Spell – Speed Energy**_  
_**Speed Spell – Angel Baton  
Speed Spell – Half Seize  
Speed Spell – Sonic Buster  
Speed Spell – Overboost  
Speed Spell – Bait Doll  
Speed Spell – Final Attack**_

_**Speed Spell – Wheelie Breaker**_

_**Speed Spell – Speed Jammer**_

_**Speed Spell – Double Summon**_

_**For the Record, credit for the idea for the Effect of 'Speed Spell – Tactic Shift' goes to Master of Death and Darkness, since the card was originally his, but he let me use it. I only changed the name.**_

_**Also, from time to time, I may have Shin use cards that are not officially a part of his Deck. This is mainly because there are some cards that I think may help him in certain occasions, but at the same time are only good for said occasions. So cards like that will only be used from time to time.**_

_**I guess that's it for now, folks! See ya'!**_


	2. Beginnings

_**Yu Gi Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Alright, I officially welcome you all to the first chapter of Yu Gi Oh 5D's: Light & Dark. In this chapter, we'll get acquainted with our good friend Shin Sato and see the events of episode 1 of the anime. Honestly, there's not much else I can say, so…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh 5D's. All credit goes to its creators. I do, however, own my OC Shin Sato and the self-made cards in his Deck.**_

_New Domino City…_

_A massive city that has advanced far beyond any other location in Japan. For as long as anyone could remember, a popular card game called Duel Monsters had been created and thrived here. People of all ages could be seen playing Duel Monsters, even in its' earlier days. The quickly-growing hype of the game spread it across the globe, allowing people worldwide to become a part of Duel Monsters. Great Duelists like Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler, and even Seto Kaiba himself, among others, had been born in this era of Dueling. Eventually, the Kaiba Corporation revolutionized Duel Monsters with the creation of the Duel Disk; a device that could bring the players' cards to life through hard-light projections._

_Some 100 years later, Duel Monsters evolved even further by going to the streets. With the invention of Duel Runners; special motorcycles created specifically for Duels, came the next level of Dueling: The Turbo Duel. The ever-popular card game now becoming one with the world of speed._

_This is where our story begins…_

* * *

A young man rode through the messy streets of a ruined city, which gave off the vibe of being in a post-apocalyptic world. The man, however, did not seem to be paying attention to his surroundings. He blinked a few times as images played through his head repeatedly. Eventually, the images became too much for him to handle, and he unintentionally swerved to his right. Though he hadn't realized it, in his frantic state, he had turned into a small tunnel that led underground into a subway tunnel.

"Yusei!" the man barely heard a young voice call out, possibly in excitement. The man gasped as a new vision played in his mind, this one more vivid than the others. He saw what appeared to be a small group of dragons facing off against some others strange creatures shrouded in darkness. Suddenly, before he could register what he had seen, he found himself flying forward off of his transportation and landing roughly onto the abandoned subway tracks before rolling a few feet until coming to a stop next to his vehicle, which had also slid forward, now on its side. He then heard footsteps getting closer as he felt himself losing consciousness. They sounded like the people the footsteps belonged to were running, but he couldn't tell, as his hearing was slowly becoming muffled. The darkness then rose up over the young man and he closed his eyes…

* * *

"What was that?" A young boy asked. He and a few others ran into the subway tunnel and what they saw made them stop dead in their tracks.

_**(A/N: No pun intended with the tracks thing.)**_

"That's not Yusei!" Said a boy possibly in his late teens or young adulthood.

"So? I heard a Duel Runner, can you blame me?" The boy asked in return.

"Speaking of which, this one over here must be this guy's." Added the man.

"Yeah. I wonder what happened. Must've fallen pretty bad to be beat up like this." Said a second young man around the age of the first.

"I think we should take him back to the hideout so he can rest." Said the boy.

"Good idea, Rally." Said a third young man around the age of the others. "Tank, can you get the Runner and bring it with us?"

"Can do." Said the man known as Tank. He lifted the Runner right-side up and wheeled it next to the others as the other two young men lifted the unconscious man onto their shoulders and walked back towards their 'hideout'.

* * *

The young man opened his eyes to end up blinking once or twice to adjust to the light shining in his eyes.

"Hey, it looks like that guy's up." Said a young voice nearby. The young man sat up and looked around in confusion. He appeared to be in what was essentially a small tent-like structure inside of a subway tunnel. Standing nearby were a group of people he didn't recognize. "How are ya' feeling?" Though he didn't know the little boy who had spoken, he still felt like he should answer.

"I'm okay, I guess." He replied. "Where am I exactly?"

"You're in our hideout." The boy replied. He wore what appeared to be some sort of yellow dress under a blue coat, despite that he was a boy. He also had brown hair that had grown out quite a bit. On his head was what looked like a yellow beanie and a pair of sandals were on his feet. "We found you crashed outside, so we brought you back here. Sure beats lying in a tunnel, right?" The young man chuckled at that comment. Suddenly, a ghostly image of a young woman with long silvery hair appeared next to him. She wore an old-fashioned fancy-looking black and white dress and she sported a pair of wings on her back, one pure white, and the other jet black. She also sported a silver staff, the end of which resembled a pair of wings outstretched to their full length.

"_I sense that you can trust these four, Shin."_ The young woman said, though no one seemed to hear her except for the young man. _"I can tell they have good hearts."_

"Well, if you say so Megami, then I guess it's true." The young man, known as Shin, replied. The other four looked at Shin like he had gone crazy.

"Uh, who are you talking to?" asked a young man around Shin's age, if not a bit older, with blue dreadlocks tied back into a ponytail and a pair of glasses rested on his nose.

"A Duel Spirit, of course." Shin replied. The others' eyes widened when they heard that.

"You… Can see Duel Spirits?" asked another man. A very large one with messy brown hair.

"Yep, and I can talk to them." Shin added. He then reached into a pouch on his belt and produced a deck of cards. He took the top card and showed it to the others. "This is the one I was talking to." The four gasped when they saw the card.

"Is that…?" The large man trailed off.

"Whoa! Do you know how rare those things are around here in Satellite?" The boy asked. "Where'd you get something like that?"

"My older sister gave it to me a few years back before…" Shin trailed off as an unpleasant memory began to resurface. "…Anyway. She was a card designer, and this was the last card she made. She knew it went well with my Deck, so she gave it to me. Hell, a few of the cards in my Deck were courtesy of her."

"Wow. You and your sister must have been close, huh?" The boy wondered.

"Yeah, we were." Shin said, a saddened expression on his face. "This card is pretty special to me too."

"_What about us, Boss?"_ Asked a new ghostly figure that appeared. This one was a demonic-looking samurai clad in black and purple armor.

"You guys are still my friends, _**Yami**_. Don't get the wrong idea." Shin said. "Oh, I forgot to mention, my name's Shin Sato. And you guys?"

"I'm Rally." The boy said. "And these are my friends Tank…" The large man gave Shin a thumbs-up. "Nervin…" The man with blue hair waved. "…And Blitz." The fourth of the group, a man wearing a green long-sleeved shirt under another white shirt, jeans, and a blue bandana on his head, simply nodded.

"Nice to meet you guys." Shin said. "You mind if I ask where Shining Darkness is?"

"What now?" Tank asked.

"My Duel Runner." Shin explained. Tank nodded in understanding.

"It's right out here." Rally replied, leading Shin outside to reveal the sleek motorcycle. It was black with silvery designs running along it. The pieces that served as the Runner's handles and armrests were also painted silver. A sun design was painted on one side, and on the other, was a crescent moon.

"This mean you're a Turbo Duelist?" Blitz spoke up. Shin nodded.

"Hey, you guys mind if I crash here for a while?" Shin asked. "I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"Sure thing." Nervin replied. "Well, at least I don't mind." The others nodded in agreement.

Thanks." Shin added. He walked over to a nearby couch and sat down, with the two Duel Spirits floating next to him.

* * *

An hour or so later, Shin heard the sound of footsteps and rolling wheels just outside the tent. The others, however, didn't seem to notice, since they were watching a Turbo Duel on a small TV, and Rally had gone off on his own earlier. As he looked towards the entrance of the hideout, Shin noticed a man around his age guiding a bright red Duel Runner into the hideout. He took off his helmet to reveal his spiky black hair that also contained gold highlights. He wore a blue jacket with amber gems on the shoulders over a black shirt with a strange red design on it, grey pants with amber gems on the knees, brown gloves, and brown boots. He then hooked it up to a laptop via various wires and cords, and revved the engine of the bike, which got the attention of the other three.

"O-Oh, hey Yusei." Blitz spoke up as he heard the Runner. He quickly turned the TV off.

"Sorry bout' that. We would have watched the Duel somewhere else, honest. But the cable we rigged doesn't go any further." Tank said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Jack was great as always." Nervin said.

"Nervin, zip it!" Blitz said.

"What? What'd I say?" Nervin asked.

"He doesn't wanna' hear about how amazing Jack Atlas was." Blitz replied.

"Oh, sorry." Nervin apologized.

"Only one person should be sorry." The man, known as Yusei, spoke up as he continued to work on the bright red Duel Runner.

"Right." Blitz added. "Jack still owes ya' for what he did."

"You got that right." Yusei replied.

"So where've you been, Yus'?" Tank asked.

"In the tunnels testing a new Acceleration Chip." Yusei explained. He didn't say anything else after that.

"So are you gonna' tell us if the new chip worked or not?" Tank asked.

"Really, Tank. Does it look like it worked?" Blitz asked. Yusei then looked up momentarily from his work and noticed Shin looking at him from his place on the couch.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name's Shin Sato." Shin replied. "I'm just hanging here for a while, if you don't mind." Yusei nodded in understanding. "Plus, I heard you were planning to escape to the city. Mind if I join in?" Yusei looked surprised to know that Shin was aware of his plan.

"How did you know that?" Yusei asked.

"Heh heh… You can blame us for that, Yus'." Tank said nervously. "Shin was telling us a bit about how he was trying to get back to the city earlier, and it kinda' just popped up." Yusei, however, didn't seem to be angry.

"Back? So you're actually_ from_ there?" Yusei wondered aloud.

"Yeah. I ended up here a few years back after an…incident I don't like talking about." Shin explained.

"In that case, if you want to escape with me, then go on ahead, I don't mind." Yusei replied before going back to his work.

"Yusei! Hey Yusei! You down here?" Rally's voice asked from a distance. Footseps could be heard as the boy ran into the hideout and spotted the spiky-haired man.

"In here Rally!" Blitz answered.

"Hey, little buddy." Tank greeted.

"Wait'll ya' see what I've got for Yusei!" Rally said excitedly. He ran over to the spiky-haired man.

"Why is it I have a bad feeling about this?" Nervin asked.

"Cause you always have a bad feeling about _something_." Blitz replied. Rally then produced something from his pocket. Shin got up and walked over as well.

"Check it out! A Skylon-30 Acceleration Chip." Rally said as he showed off a complex-looking computer chip.

"_That's_ a Skylon?" Shin asked. "Isn't that supposed to be seriously expensive or something?" Blitz grabbed Rally's arm and examined the chip more closely.

"And it looks like it's never been used." Blitz noted. "Don't tell me ya' stole this."

"I didn't." Rally protested as he pulled his arm back. "It was just sitting out in broad daylight. Maybe someone dropped it." The others, however, were doubtful.

'_A chip like that out there where anyone can take it?'_ Shin wondered. _'Something doesn't feel right…'_

"Rally, you shouldn't be taking things that don't belong to ya'!" Blitz scolded.

"You know how things are around here. Nobody just leaves something lyin' around." Tank added.

"And if _they_ saw you… They'll track you down and catch us all." Nervin added, looking at a small yellow mark on Rally's cheek.

"Rally, let me see the chip." Yusei spoke up, holding out his hand. Rally gave him the device and Yusei examined it. "This is just what I needed." He knelt down and began to install the chip.

"You can't use that, Yus'." Nervin protested.

"You gotta' make Rally take it back." Blitz added.

"I knew you'd like it, I knew it!" Rally said happily. "Will it make you faster?"

"Absolutely." Yusei replied.

"Well… Then maybe he shouldn't return it." Tank said with a shrug.

"Tank!" Blitz scolded.

"We know how you feel, Yusei. But maybe it's time you bury the past and forget Jack." Nervin said.

"Yeah. Nervin's right. Don't risk your freedom for some wheels and a card." Blitz added. Yusei finished installing the chip and when he revved the engine, it was like nothing any of those present had ever heard.

"Alright! Now that's what I call power!" Rally cheered. "Take it out for a spin. Let's see what it can really do."

"Yeah. You and I could even see which of us is faster." Shin joked. Suddenly, a burst of light flooded into the tunnel from a rift in the roof, nearly blinding the group.

"What's that?" Shin wondered aloud.

"It's Sector Security!" Tank exclaimed. The sound of helicopter rotors could be heard from outside.

"Identification #AWX-86007, Rally Dawson! You are in possession of stolen property! Escape is not an option!" A male voice yelled via a megaphone.

"Look what you did now, Rally!" Blitz said in anger., preparing to raise his arm and hit Rally

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I told ya' I found the chip lyin' in the street!" Rally protested.

"It's okay." Yusei said.

"What can we do? That marker on his face is like a homing beacon. It'll transmit a signal to Sector Security. We can't hide from em'." Tank added. Yusei walked over to his Runner and Shin did the same with his. Yusei began typing a few things into the laptop for a few seconds.

"I bought you guys a couple of minutes." Yusei informed.

"You mean you can jam the signal on the marker?" Shin asked in surprise.

"What are you guys going to do?" Nervin asked.

"You guys take the East Tunnel. I'm going to take this chip out for a test drive." Yusei replied.

"And I'm joining in." Shin added as he started his Duel Runner along with Yusei. Both young men revved their engines and shot down the tunnel and up and out of a nearby exit. They shot past the Sector Security force and continued down the street. Shin looked behind him and saw that they were being followed by a single helicopter and a few patrol Runners, as he had expected. "Looks like we got company, Yusei!"

"You two on the Runners, pull over!" Said a gruff voice through a megaphone. The two continued riding until Yusei led them into an abandoned factory. He and Shin slid to a halt as did Sector Security. One of the officers riding the patrol Runners, a well-built man by the looks of it, stepped off his bike and walked forward slightly. He pressed a button on his helmet, allowing his visor to rise.

"Remember me Yusei?" asked the man. "It's been a while since the Center."

"Trudge…" Yusei bitterly greeted

"You know this guy?" Shin asked.

"It's…complicated." Yusei replied.

"So, are you two going to make this easy? Or do it the hard way?" Trudge asked.

"I will…" Yusei replied, which made Trudge grin. "…If you can beat me." Trudge was surprised but then laughed at the statement.

"I see you still think you can out-Duel Security." Trudge remarked. "Too bad the rules prevent you Satellites from having cards." Yusei simply reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a deck of cards.

"Rules were meant to be broken, right?" Yusei replied as he slid the deck into his wrist dealer and rotated the card holder, causing it to auto-shuffle. "Now, if I win, then Rally, Shin and I are free to go. No questions asked."

"Hey! We don't negotiate with-…!" the officer next to him began, but Trudge cut him off.

"And should I happen to win? What then?" Trudge asked.

"I'll tell Security it was me and Shin who stole the chip. And that we tried to flee the scene, but couldn't outrun you." Yusei explained. "A story like that might get you promoted."

"Uh, Yusei. I'm not sure if I want to get involved in this now." Shin said almost nervously.

"You got yourself a deal, Satellite." Trudge said as he mounted his Duel Runner. "The rest of you head back to HQ." The other officers nodded and the rest of the patrol force left the trio alone.

"Hold up!" Shin cut in. "How about you Duel me, Officer. Same terms; I win, we're free to go, but lose, then we'll turn ourselves in."

"Ha! Fine then. It doesn't matter which one of you rejects I Duel anyways." Trudge laughed.

"Who said I was a reject? I'm from the city." Shin added with a smirk.

"Then I expect a good Duel before you lose." Trudge replied. Shin lined up his runner next to Trudge's and Yusei got behind them.

"I'll engage _**Speed World**_." Shin said as he pressed a button on his Runner. A card appeared on his and Trudge's monitors, the picture depicting the tailwind of a motorcycle. Immediately, the world around the trio changed, everything having taken on a purplish-blue color.

"Let's ride!" Both Duelists shouted as they drew their starting hand of five. The two of them and Yusei sped off into the factory.

_**Shin LP: 4000**_

_**SPC: 0**_

_**Trudge LP: 4000**_

_**SPC: 0**_

"My move!" Trudge said as he drew his sixth card, adding it to his hand of five.

_**Shin SPC: 0**_

_**Trudge SPC: 0**_

"First, I Summon _**Assault Dog**_ in Attack Mode!" Trudge announced. The card he played created a blue portal that released a gun-toting hound with green armor on its chest and legs.

_**Assault Dog**_

_**LV 4**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Beast/Effect**_

_**ATK 1200 / DEF 800**_

"And with it on the Field, I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Trudge concluded, a pair of facedown cards appearing on the Field next to his Duel Runner before vanishing.

Got it! My move!" Shin said as he drew his sixth card.

_**Shin SPC: 1**_

_**Trudge SPC: 1**_

"First, I Summon _**Breaker the Magical Warrior**_ to the Field in Attack Mode!" Shin declared. The monster that appeared was a warrior covered in red and gold armor carrying a sword and shield of the same color scheme.

_**Breaker the Magical Warrior**_

_**LV 4**_

_**DARK**_

_**Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 1000**_

"And when he's Summoned, he gets a Spell Counter! And he gets a 300 Attack Point bonus for each one he has!" Shin continued as the gem on _**Breaker's**_ sword began to glow. _**(Breaker – SC: 0-1 / ATK 1600-1900)**_ "Now, _**Breaker**_, attack that _**Assault Dog**_!" The warrior did as commanded and charged forward at the armored hound, slashing right through the dog as it shattered into pixels.

_**Shin LP: 4000**_

_**Trudge LP: 3300**_

"Ha! Did I forget to mention? When _**Assault Dog**_ is destroyed, I can Special Summon another one from my Deck to replace it!" Trudge said as a carbon copy of the armored hound appeared from another blue portal.

_**Assault Dog**_

_**LV 4**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Beast/Effect**_

_**ATK 1200 / DEF 800**_

"Well, I'll activate Breaker's Effect!" Shin said. "I can remove his Spell Counter to trash one of your Spells or Traps! And I choose the one on the left! Sure it'll cost my Monster a few Attack Points, but he's still stronger than your _**Assault Dog**_! And you can't use that facedown on me later!" _**(Breaker – SC: 1-0 / ATK: 1900-1600)**_ The warrior's glowing sword dimmed down as the aforementioned card shattered into pixels. "Then I'll place a facedown and call it a turn." Shin placed a card into his Duel Disk, causing it to appear on the Field facedown.

"I draw!" Trudge declared as he drew his next card.

_**Shin SPC: 2**_

_**Trudge SPC: 2**_

"First, I'll sacrifice my _**Assault Dog**_ in order to Summon _**Handcuffs Dragon**_!" Trudge declared. _**Assault Dog**_ vanished within a rainbow-colored portal and from it emerged a serpentine dragon whose head and tail both resembled handcuffs.

_**Handcuffs Dragon**_

_**LV 5**_

_**WIND**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**ATK 1800 / DEF 1800**_

"Here's a quick math lesson. With 1800 Attack Points, your _**Breaker**_ is about to be broken!" Trudge said. "_**Handcuffs Dragon**_, attack!" The dragon flew forward and opened its handcuff-like mouth wide, as if it were going to eat_** Breaker**_ whole.

"Not quite! I activate my _**Negate Attack**_ Trap Card!" Shin countered as he played the Trap.

"You mean that _would_ have happened if it weren't for my _**Trap Jammer**_!" Trudge said as his card rose. The Trap caused Shin's to shatter. _**Handcuffs Dragon**_ continued with its attack, clamping its jaws down on _**Breaker**_ and making him shatter into pixels.

_**Shin LP: 3800**_

_**Trudge LP: 3300**_

"I'll just hand it over to you." Trudge aid mockingly.

"Grr… I draw!" Shin declared.

_**Shin SPC: 3**_

_**Trudge SPC: 3**_

"I Summon the _**Magician of Faith**_ in Defense Mode!" Shin said as a young woman with dark purple hair wearing blue and red robes appeared in front of him. "But I'll also activate the Speed Spell version of _**Double Summon**_! So since I have more than 2 Speed Counters, I can Summon an extra time this turn. So I'll sacrifice my monster in order to Summon _**Paladin of Shadow – Tsukuyomi**_!" The figure that appeared in place of the facedown Monster was a man wearing a purple priest robe with a necklace with a moon on it hanging around his neck.

_**Paladin of Shadow – Tsukuyomi**_

_**LV 5**_

_**DARK**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**ATK 2000 / DEF 2000**_

"Huh? That sounds familiar." Yusei wondered. "Right, that was one of the cards that won 12's 'Create A Deck' contest some time back. So that means…"

"Yep, that was me that won." Shin replied. "Next, _**Tsukuyomi's**_ ability automatically gives all my Monsters a nice little Defense Point boost to the tune of 900 when he's Summoned! But I don't need it!" _**Tsukuyomi **_glowed a light purple as his defensive power increased._** (Tsukuyomi – DEF: 2000-2900)**_ "Now I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

"I draw!" Trudge said.

_**Shin SPC: 4**_

_**Trudge SPC: 4**_

He grinned and started to laugh. "Here we go! Level 3, Level 4, and Level 3!" Three Monster Cards appeared in front of his Runner and began to glow. "Now by discarding these three Monsters, I can Special Summon _**Montage Dragon**_!" The three cards turned into light that converged into a single point and formed a new shape. A new dragon appeared next to _**Handcuffs Dragon**_, this one being blue and grey with three heads.

_**Montage Dragon**_

_**LV 8**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**ATK ? / DEF 0**_

"And its' Attack Points are equal to 300 times the combined Levels of the Monsters used to Special Summon him!" Trudge explained. "And in case you're wondering, that makes his Attack Points shoot to 3000!" _**(Montage Dragon – ATK: ?-3000)**_ Yusei pulled up the stats of the dragon with his helmet's visor.

"Quite the beast…" Yusei muttered.

"Oh, just wait until you see it in action!" Trudge said. "_**Montage Dragon**_, attack with Power Collage!" The three heads unleashed a blast from each of their mouths that all merged into a single blast that obliterated _**Tsukuyomi**_.

_**Shin LP: 2800/SPC: 4-3**_

_**Trudge LP: 3300**_

"Now _**Handcuffs Dragon**_ will attack you directly!" Trudge said. The second dragon flew forward and clamped its jaws around Shin's Runner. After the attack ceased, Shin began to lag further behind Trudge as his Speed Counters dropped.

_**Shin LP: 1000/SPC: 3-2**_

_**Trudge LP: 3300**_

"And with that, I'm only one attack away from hauling you two off to the Facility!" Trudge laughed. "I'll end my turn there."

'_C'mon, cards. Don't fail me now!'_ Shin mentally pleaded. "I draw!"

_**Shin SPC: 3**_

_**Trudge SPC: 5**_

Shin looked at what he drew and grinned. "Game over!"

"What?!" Yusei and Trudge asked in surprise.

"You heard me. It's over!" Shin replied. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, _**Dawn Synchron**_!" The Monster that appeared was a small golden yellow sun with arms and legs sticking out of it, as well as a determined face.

_**Dawn Synchron**_

_**LV 3**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1300 / DEF 1300**_

"Wait, did he say it was a _**Synchron**_?" Yusei wondered.

"You have a Tuner Monster? Trudge asked. "That can't be!"

"And yet somehow it is!" Shin replied with a chuckle. "Now I activate a Trap Card! _**Call of The Haunted**_! Now I can Special Summon 1 Monster from my Graveyard! So come back! _**Breaker the Magical Warrior**_!" The red and gold-armored swordsman reappeared from within the Trap Card.

_**Breaker the Magical Warrior**_

_**LV 4**_

_**DARK**_

_**Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 1000**_

"Now, I'll activate _**Speed Spell – Summon Speeder **_and_** Speed Spell – Overboost**_! First, _**Overboost**_ gives me four extra Speed Counters!" Shin sped ahead of Trudge as the gain in Speed Counters allowed him to go faster.

_**Shin – SPC: 3-7**_

"Since I have more than 3 Speed Counters, I can get rid of 2 in order to Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand thanks to _**Summon Speeder**_! So say hello to a classic, _**Kuriboh**_!" Shin began to slow down slightly due to the loss of Speed Counters and the Spell Card started to glow. From it emerged a Monster that was well known by every Duelist, a furry creature with green clawed arms and legs sticking out of it and a pair of blue eyes.

_**Shin SPC: 7-5**_

_**Kuriboh**_

_**LV 1**_

_**DARK**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**ATK 300 / DEF 200**_

"How'd you get your hands on a Monster like that!?" Trudge asked in surprise. "That's one of Yugi Moto's Monsters isn't it!?"

"That's for me to know, and you to find out!" Shin replied. "Now I'm Tuning my Level 3 _**Dawn Synchron**_ with my Level 4 _**Breaker**_ and my Level 1 _**Kuriboh**_!"

"A level 8 Synchro? No way!" Trudge said.

"Yes way!" Shin countered. _**Dawn Synchron**_ turned into three green rings while _**Breaker **_and _**Kuriboh**_ turned into four stars and one star respectively. A burst of light ignited as the stars lined up within the rings. "Time for you to shine again, old friend…" Shin held up the card that depicted one of the Duel Spirits he had talked with earlier. "This is for you, Sis!"

_"Behold as Light and Shadow intertwine, and open the Gates of Chaos! Witness the bond they forge and the power it creates! __"_ Shin began his Synchro Chant. _"Synchro Summon! Show yourself, my dear friend, _**Chaos Goddess**_!__**" **_From within the light emerged a young woman with long silvery hair. She wore an old-fashioned fancy-looking black and white dress and she sported a pair of wings on her back, one pure white, and the other jet black. She also sported a silver staff, the end of which resembled a pair of wings outstretched to their full length.

_**Chaos Goddess**_

_**LV 8**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2500 / DEF 1800**_

"I hate to say it, but even after all that, your Monster is still weaker than my _**Montage Dragon**_." Trudged scoffed.

"Well, I'll handle that in a second! I activate the ability of my _**Goddess**_! I can banish 1 Light-Attribute Monster in my Graveyard once per turn in order to Special Summon a Dark-Attribute Monster from my Graveyard as long as its Level is 5 or higher!" Shin explained. "So I'll Banish _**Sun Synchron**_ in order to Special Summon _**Tsukuyomi**_ back from my Graveyard!" A ghostly image of _**Sun Synchron**_ appeared and faded before being replaced by _**Tsukuyomi**_.

_**Paladin of Shadow – Tsukuyomi**_

_**LV 5**_

_**DARK**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**ATK 2000 / DEF 2000**_

"Then I'll attack _**Handcuffs Dragon**_!" Shin announced. "_**Chaos Goddess**_, attack _**Handcuffs Dragon**_ with Chaos Bolt!"

'_On it!'_ _**Chaos Goddess**_ said as she pointed her staff at the dragon. Two bolts of energy shot from the end that merged into a pure white bolt of light that pierced _**Handcuffs Dragon**_ and shattered it into pixels.

_**Shin LP: 1000**_

_**Trudge LP: 2600**_

"Looks like you didn't consider my _**Dragon**_ would have an ability!" Trudge laughed. "When _**Handcuffs Dragon**_ is destroyed in battle, I can equip him to the Monster that destroyed him. Then that Monster loses 1800 of its' Attack Points!" The dragon reappeared once again and wrapped itself around_** Chaos Goddess**_, weakening her severely. _**(Chaos Goddess – ATK: 2500-700)**_

"Actually, I did consider that! Which is why I always come prepared!" Shin retorted. "I activate my Trap Card, _**Equip Shot**_!"

"With this card, I can take an Equip Card on my Monster, like your _**Dragon**_, and equip it to one of your Monsters instead!" Shin explained as _**Chaos Goddess**_ grabbed the serpentine dragon and tossed it onto _**Montage Dragon**_. _**(Chaos Goddess – ATK: 700-2500)**_ _**Handcuffs Dragon**_ then wrapped itself tightly around the three-headed beast. _**(MD – ATK: 3000-1200)**_

"What?!" Trudge exclaimed. "You can't use my own Monster against me!"

"And you know the best part? Now our Monsters get to go for Round 2!" Shin added with a smirk. Trudge gasped in realization. "_**Chaos Goddess**_, attack one more time with Chaos Bolt!" The silver-haired woman released two waves of energy from her staff once more, this time destroying the three-headed dragon.

_**Shin LP: 1000**_

_**Trudge LP: 1300/SPC – 5-4**_

"Now, _**Tsukuyomi**_, end this!" Shin commanded. The robe-wearing man waved his hand and a crescent-shaped wave of light shot forward and hit Trudge dead on, depleting his remaining Life Points. Steam began to pour from his Duel Runner as a large red X appeared on his screen and he slowed down. Yusei and Shin kept going and soon left the abandoned factory altogether, riding through Satellite. They stopped at a place that they could see the city clearly and hopped off of their vehicles. The pair continued to look at the futuristic-looking city in wonder.

"I'm coming for ya', Jack…" Yusei muttered.

'_Once I get back there, I'm gonna' get the answers I need, no matter what…'_ Shin thought to himself.

_**Alright! There's the first chapter, folks! Now, for the next chapter, I'm going to be skipping the Duel against Lenny and go straight to the pipeline Duel, just to get things going.**_

_**And a few things I feel should be addressed.**_

_**First, The reason I gave Chaos Goddess a connection to Shin is… Ha! You thought I was gonna' give ya' some spoilers, didn't ya'? LIES! Seriously though, it just came to me and I thought 'Eh, hell with it', and it became part of the plot.**_

_**Second, I'm sure you remember that I mentioned in the profile that there would be some cards that would be used from time to time that aren't a part of Shin's Deck officially. Well, **_**Equip Shot**_** was the first instance of that. If that card helped Yusei win, then obviously it'll help Shin out. You'll probably never see that card used by him again unless I think it could help Shin out.**_

_**Third, I bet some of you are wondering why I decided to give Shin the ability to see Duel Spirits, eh? Well, I did it…**_

…_**FOR REASONS!**_

_**Fourth, I have no true schedule for uploading this. At least not right now. I'm finishing up my sophomore year, so I need to focus on that a bit. Once I'm on summer break, I think I can get these out a bit more consistently. And even then, since I have to re-watch the anime to get most of the material, and I'm not always going to have a chance to do that, the uploads will be kinda' all over the place. Those of you who have read my other stories since I started on here will know this.**_

_**So, until next time! Don't forget to R & R!**_


	3. Pipe Dreams

_**Yu Gi Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark**_

_**Chapter 2**_

Later that night, Yusei and Shin met back up with the others and traversed back to their hideout. Yusei, having explained his plan to them, was getting ready to put it underway along with Shin once it had reached a quarter hour until midnight.

"Alright, you guys only have one shot to do this." Nervin explained. "The maintenance hatch opens at midnight, and only stays open for three minutes after that."

"They know." Rally reminded the blue-haired man.

"Then they flood that pipeline with garbage." Nervin continued, despite what Rally said.

"They know." Rally said louder this time.

"And as soon as you two get over the sewage plant's fence, Security will–" Nervin continued.

"THEY KNOW!" Rally yelled. "Try being positive for a change, Nervin!"

"I… Thought I was…" Nervin said.

"Yusei!" Blitz said. The spiky-haired man turned to his friend. "Can you really do this?"

"Yeah. A test run is one thing, but the real thing is something else altogether." Nervin added. "If they catch you…"

"Hey, don't listen to these guys, Yusei. Just, well, I dunno'. Hit the gas and don't look back." Tank chimed in.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Rally said as he jumped down and walked over to Yusei and pulling something out of the pocket on his coat. He handed the young man a Duel Monster card. "Here, for a little good luck."

"What is it, Rally?" Yusei asked.

"_**Turbo Booster**_." Rally replied.

"Wasn't this your father's card?" Yusei asked.

"I want you to have it." Rally said. "It's like he always says, 'you never know when you'll need a little boost'. I hope it can help you get your _**Stardust Dragon**_ back from Jack." Yusei nodded and placed the card into his wrist dealer, which housed his deck.

"You gonna' be on the monitor?" Yusei asked.

"Yeah, we'll go topside so we can get a clearer signal. So rev it up!" Rally cheered as Yusei and Shin both placed their helmets on and revved the engines of their Runners. Both young men then shot forward on their vehicles down the tunnel.

"And don't stop for nothin'!" Blitz called out. As the pair sped down the subway tunnel, Shin began to think about what would happen next.

'_I'm finally getting back to New Domino City… I can finally get the answers I want…'_ Shin thought.

'_It's finally time to settle the score, Jack…'_ Yusei thought to himself. Having left the tunnel behind, Yusei and Shin were now speeding through the streets of Satellite towards the sewage plant.

'**WARNING! WARNING! YOU ARE ENTERING AN UNAUTHORIZED ZONE! TURN BACK IMMEDIATELTY!'** Said an automated voice as both Duelists approached the sewage plant. Suddenly, before they could react, Trudge appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Yusei's Runner, causing Shin to swerve out of the way before he could get hit.

"Pull over, you two!" Trudge ordered. "Where do you think you're going? Don't you know it's two hours past curfew, or do you still have trouble telling time? Pull over!" Yusei sped up and Shin did the same. Both duelists then pulled up on their Runners and leaped into the air over the security gate of the plant. However, the gates opened for Trudge and he continued his pursuit of them. Shin looked back and noticed this.

"Damn, does this guy ever quit?" he mumbled to himself.

"Your friend here may have beaten me in our last Duel, but I've got something special planned for the both of you and this time, I'm taking you down!" Trudge said. "You see, with that chip you installed, I can force you to Turbo Duel!" Trudge pressed a button on his Runner and the _**Speed World**_ card appeared on his screen.

'**DUEL MODE ENGAGED! AUTOPILOT STANDING BY!'** Came a voice from Trudge's Duel Runner.

'**OVERIDING SUSPECT'S DUEL RUNNER!'** The voice then said as the same happened with Shin and Yusei's Duel Runners.

"But how?" Yusei asked in shock.

"No way!" Shin exclaimed. Soon, the environment had been overtaken by _**Speed World**_.

"I may have let you off the hook last time, Yusei, but this time, with my Special Pursuit Deck, I'm going to haul you two off to the Facility!" Trudge chimed in. "There's no escape. You see, because of that Acceleration Chip, I can hack into the mainframe of your Runner, and the only way to sever that connection is to beat me in a Turbo Duel!"

"Bring it on, Trudge!" Shin challenged. "This'll be a two-on-one Duel!"

"Fine by me!" Trudge replied.

"You ready, Yusei?" Shin asked.

"Definitely." Yusei replied.

_**Yusei/Shin LP: 4000**_

_**SPC: 0**_

_**Trudge LP: 4000**_

_**SPC: 0**_

"And now, I'll show you what this Special Pursuit Deck can do! I draw!" Trudge said as he began his turn. "I'll start by Summoning _**Gate Blocker**_ in Defense Mode!" Playing his card, a slab of blue and yellow stone with a single eye in the center appeared in front of Yusei and Shin, causing them to suddenly slow down to avoid running into it.

_**Gate Blocker**_

_**LV 4**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Rock/Effect**_

_**ATK 100 / DEF 2000**_

'_Gate Blocker? I've never heard of that card before.'_ Shin wondered mentally. _'But if it has Defense Points like that, then it can't be good…'_

"And then, with the perimeter secure, I'll place two cards facedown and call it a turn!" Trudge concluded as a pair of facedown cards briefly appeared on the field before vanishing. As Yusei's turn began, Shin and yusei noticed that their Speed Counters didn't increase while Trudge's did.

_**Yusei/Shin SPC: 0**_

_**Trudge SPC: 1**_

"Nothing happened…?" Yusei wondered.

"Huh? What gives?" Shin asked.

"Something wrong?" Trudge asked mockingly. "Did you notice that your Speed Counters aren't increasing? Well, they won't be! See, it's all a part of my plan. Last time, I underestimated the power of your Deck, Shin, and almost went back to traffic duty! Unlike you, I learned from my mistakes, so you won't be surprising me this time! But boy, do I have some surprises for you! Such as my _**Gate Blocker**_, which prevents you both from gaining Speed counters from _**Speed World**_! And now, I'll be able to haul you to the Facility much easier!" suddenly, Shin noticed that the timer on his Runner he had set showed that the three minutes had just started.

'_No way, midnight already?'_ Shin wondered in alarm. _'Man, just three minuted until the hatch closes. But with this duel, we may barely make it…'_

"If I get out-Dueled down here, I'll never be able to settle the score with Jack, and he'll never have to answer for what he did. I can't let that happen." Yusei replied with determination as he drew his next card and truly began his turn. "The green light's mine, and I Summon _**Speed Warrior**_ in Attack mode!" Playing his card, a blue portal gave rise to a platinum-armored warrior with wheeled feet.

_**Speed Warrior**_

_**LV 2**_

_**WIND**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**ATK 900 / DEF 400**_

'**Speed Warrior**_, eh?'_ Shin thought. _'Not a bad start. From what I remember, _**Speed Warrior**_ can double his Attack Points on the turn he's Summoned.'_ As Shin thought this over, a bluish-white aura surrounded the skating warrior as his power rose. _**(Speed Warrior – ATK: 900-1800)**_

"And then I Special Summon _**Turbo Booster**_ in Attack Mode!" Yusei continued as a second portal gave rise to a small yellow robot with boosters for hands.

_**Turbo Booster**_

_**LV 1**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**ATK 0 / DEF 0**_

'_Again, not bad at all. With that card, we might make it out of here.' _Shin thought with a smirk on his face.

"Now I'll activate the ability of _**Turbo Booster**_!" Yusei declared. _**Speed Warrior **_and _**Turbo Booster**_ rose into the air as _**Speed Warrior**_ landed on the small machine's boosters, which immediately fired up and shot forward with the warrior still standing on them.

"Ha! That doesn't scare me." Trudge mocked.

"It should, because with _**Turbo Booster's**_ special ability, _**Speed Warrior**_ can attack _and_ destroy your _**Gate Blocker**_!" Yusei countered.

"Not good enough! Even if you can destroy _**Gate Blocker**_, his Defense Points are still too strong, so you'll be the one getting hurt from this, not me!" Trudge added. _**Speed Warrior**_ then shot forward and slammed into _**Gate Blocker**_, destroying the stone slab. The platinum-armored warrior's power boost then faded due to his effect _**(Speed Warrior – ATK: 1800-900).**_ However, as Trudge had said, Yusei and Shin would be taking damage.

_**Yusei/Shin LP: 3800**_

_**Trudge LP: 4000**_

Yusei! The pipeline's up ahead! We might hacve some time still!" Shin said as the pair drove off a ledge and landed at the entrance to the pipeline before driving inside. Trudge, however, didn't waste time with following them inside as well.

"I'm sure you'll like this surprise! I activate my _**Broken Blocker**_ Trap Card in order to Summon two more _**Gate Blockers**_!" Trudge said as two more carbon copies of the slab appeared in front of the duo. "What made you two break curfew? Are you trying to escape the satellite?"

"What if we are?" Yusei asked.

"You know that your kind don't exactly 'fit in' over there!" Trudge replied.

"We're not going to try to 'fit in'." Yusei replied.

"So what's the plan? We both know that you have some enemies in some pretty high places! You tryin' to settle some score?" Trudge added.

"Shin and I have our own reasons for escaping to New Domino City! I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn!" two cards briefly appeared on Yusei's field.

"My turn! I draw!" Shin declared as he drew his sixth card.

_**Yusei/Shin SPC: 0**_

_**Trudge SPC: 2**_

'_Alright, time to evaluate the situation. Let's see… With Gate Blocker out, Yusei and I can't gain speed Counters through Speed World's effect, so that locks out most Speed Spells.'_ Shin pondered. _'And with two of them, that just makes it worse. So… I need something that can get rid of both of them quickly…'_

"To start off, I'm Summoning D.D. Warrior Lady in Attack Mode!" Shin announced. The monster that appeared was a woman with blond hair clad in silver battle armor wielding a small sword.

_**D.D. Warrior Lady**_

_**LV 4**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**ATK 1500 / DEF 1600**_

"Next, I activate _**Speed Spell – Overboost**_!" Shin continued, playing the aforementioned card.

"Ha! Why bother? _**Gate Blocker**_ is still on the field!" Trudge mocked.

"Maybe, but as I recall, Gate Blocker only prevents the gain of Speed Counters through Speed World's effect! Not through other Speed Spells!" Trudge gasped in realization as Yusei and Shin sped up. "Now Yusei and I gain four Counters, but they drop to one at the end of my turn!

_**Yusei/Shin SPC: 0-4**_

_**Trudge SPC: 2**_

"Next, I play _**Speed Spell – Speed Energy**_! So now by giving up 1 Speed Counter, I can increase one Monster's Attack Points by 200 times the number of Speed Counters I have! I have three now, so my _**D.D, Warrior**_ _**Lady**_ gains 600 Attack Points!" A greenish aura flared up around the warrior as her power rose. _**(DDWL – ATK: 1500-2100)**_

_**Yusei/Shin SPC: 4-3**_

_**Trudge SPC: 2**_

"Nice one Shin!" Yusei remarked. "You managed to get past _**Gate Blocker's**_ effect."

"Thanks. And with 2100 Attack Points, that's just enough to take out one of those _**Gate Blockers**_!" shin replied. "_**D.D. Warrior Lady**_, attack!" The female warrior leapt forward and slashed the slab in half with her sword before returning to Shin's field. "Then her ability activates! When she destroys an opponent's Monster in Battle, I can banish both it and my _**Warrior Lady**_!" A dimensional rift opened up and _**D.D. Warrior Lady**_ leapt into it while a ghostly image of _**Gate Blocker**_ was drawn inside as well. "And with that, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn. And because of _**Overboost**_, our Speed Counters are reduced to 1." Yusei and Shin began to slow down slightly.

_**Yusei/Shin SPC: 3-1**_

_**Trudge SPC: 2**_

'_Only two minutes left. I sure hope that Yusei and I can make it in time…'_ Shin said mentally.

"I won't let you two escape!" Trudge said as he drew his next card. "And I'll make sure of that by calling in_** Gonogo**_ for some backup in Attack Mode!" The monster that appeared was a large black sphere with a birdlike face on it.

_**Gonogo**_

_**LV 3**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Rock/Effect**_

_**ATK 1350 / DEF 1600**_

" Gonogo! Move in and take out Speed Warrior!" Trudge ordered. The black sphere shot forward and easily ran over the monster on Yusei's field. Yusei grunted in annoyance.

_**Yusei/Shin LP: 3350**_

_**Trudge LP: 4000**_

"Ha! Your loss is my gain." Trudge said with a smirk.

"Now it's my move!" Yusei said as he drew.

_**Yusei/Shin SPC: 1**_

_**Trudge SPC: 3**_

"It's go time!" Yusei said. "I Summon the _**Junk Synchron**_ Tuner Monster!" the Monster that appeared was a humanoid robot clad in orange armor with a white scarf tied around his neck.

_**Junk Synchron**_

_**LV 3**_

_**DARK**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1300 / DEF 500**_

"Then I activate the _**Graceful Revival**_ Trap Card!" Yusei continued as he played his facedown, the card depicting a corpse rising from the ground.

"Huh? What are you planning?" Trudge asked.

'_I was thinking the same thing actually.'_ Shin mused in his thoughts.

"Let me show you! You see, Graceful Revival let's me bring back a Level 2 or below monster back from my Graveyard! So I'm bring back my Speed Warrior!" Yusei explained as the warrior reappeared.

_**Speed Warrior**_

_**LV 2**_

_**WIND**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**ATK 900 / DEF 400**_

"And now I'm Tuning my Level 3 _**Junk Synchron**_ with Level 2 _**Speed Warrior**_!" Yusei announced as the orange armor-clad robot pulled a ripcord that revved an engine on its' back. It then turned into three Synchro Gates while _**Speed Warrior**_ turned into two white stars. _"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, _**Junk Warrior**_!"_ A burst of light engulfed the objects and from it emerged a humanoid robot clad in bluish-purple armor, a set of boosters on his shoulders, and a white scarf similar to _**Junk Synchron's**_.

_**Junk Warrior**_

_**LV 5**_

_**DARK**_

_**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2300 / DEF 1300**_

"Now, attack with Scrap Fist!" Yusei said. The armored warrior fired its' boosters and shot towards _**Gonogo**_. A single punch having been landed on the sphere, it shattered into pixels.

_**Yusei/Shin LP: 3350**_

_**Trudge LP: 3050**_

"I'll place one card facedown and call it a turn." Trudge said, placing a card into his Spell/Trap Zone.

"My turn!" Shin declared as he drew his next card.

_**Yusei/Shin SPC: 1**_

_**Trudge SPC: 4**_

"From my hand, I Summon the Tuner Monster, _**Chaos-End Master**_!" Shin began. The card he played caused a young man clad in silver and gold armor with white wings and silver hair to appear on his field.

_**Chaos-End Master**_

_**LV 3**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1500 / DEF 1000**_

"Then I activate _**Call of The Haunted**_!" Shin continued. "This let's me Special Summon 1 Monster from the Graveyard. And since this is a 2-on-1 Duel, Yusei and I, therefore, share a Graveyard! So I'll Special Summon _**Turbo Booster**_!" From the Trap Card emerged the yellow machine once more.

_**Turbo Booster**_

_**LV 1**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**ATK 0 / DEF 0**_

"That thing again?" Trudge asked, almost seeming unfazed.

"Yes! And you know what that means! I'll attack with _**Chaos-End Master**_, and activate the ability of _**Turbo Booster**_, so now your _**Gate Blocker**_ is destroyed!" The angelic warrior jumped onto the thrusters of the machine, which shot them forward towards the final slab of rock. _**Chaos-End Master**_ slammed into the Monster, destroying it. "I also activate the _**Waboku**_ Trap Card!" The new card depicted three women garbed in blue robes. "With this, I won't take any Battle Damage this turn!" The three women appeared and began to softly sing, surrounding shin's runner and protecting him from any damage.

"That doesn't matter, because I activate my own Trap Card, _**Gate Reconstruction**_!" Trudge countered as his facedown rose, depicting the _**Ojama**_ brothers attempting to rebuild _**Gate Blocker**_ out of shattered fragments of itself. "With this card, Since _**Gate Blocker**_ was sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon him back from my Graveyard!" The card began to glow, and then _**Gate Blocker**_ reappeared.

_**Gate Blocker**_

_**LV 4**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Rock/Effect**_

_**ATK 100 / DEF 2000**_

"That's okay, because I activate _**Chaos-End Master's**_ special ability!" Shin replied. "If he destroys a Monster in Battle, I'm allowed to Special Summon a level 5 or higher Monster from my Deck!"

"Level 5 or higher?" Trudge and Yusei asked at once, though Trudge more in disbelief.

"That's right!" Shin said. "Unfortunately, it has to have an Attack Point value of 1600 or less, but I have just the one in mind! I Special Summon _**Chevalier of Light – Amaterasu**_!" Shin took a card that had auto-shuffled to the top and placed it on his Duel Disk. Chaos-End Master spread his wings out and they produced a brilliant light. Out of that light stepped a woman clothed in white and green Japanese priestess robes with long black hair and golden eyes.

_**Chevalier of Light – Amaterasu**_

_**LV 5**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Effect**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 2000**_

"And now, I'll Tune my Level 3 _**Chaos-End Master**_ with my Level 5 _**Chevalier of Light – Amaterasu**_! Shin continued as his Monsters underwent the same Synchro Summoning process as Yusei's earlier.

"_All the light and power from the heavens above! Gather to form the one that rules the shining sky!" _Shin began the chant._ "Synchro Summon! Illuminate the path towards hope! _**Supreme Mistress of Chaos – Hikari**_!"_

"As the light dimmed down, the new Synchro Monster was a young woman clothed in red robes with golden armor on top of it. She had shoulder length light blue hair and golden yellow eyes.

_**Supreme Mistress of Chaos – Hikari**_

_**LV 8**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2500 / DEF 2500**_

"Then I'll place two facedowns and call it a turn." Shin said as he placed the rest of his hand facedown in his Duel Disk.

"Ha! You pulled a similar trick last time we dueled! But now, I'll be speeding things up!" trudge said as he began his turn and drew a card.

_**Yusei/Shin SPC: 1**_

_**Trudge SPC: 5**_

"You're not the only one who knows how to Summon supped-up monsters! I Summon _**Jutte Fighter**_!" Trudge declared as his next Monster was a short Japanese man with a strange canister on his back and a Sai in his hand.

_**Jutte Fighter**_

_**LV 2**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 700 / DEF 900**_

"That's a Tuner Monster!" Yusei said in surprise.

"It sure is! And there's still more to come!" Trudge said with a grin. "_**Jutte Fighter**_! I Tune you to my _**Gate Blocker**_!" The small Japanese man began to glow and turned into a pair of Synchro Gates while _**Gate Blocker**_ turned into four stars. As the stars and rings lined up, a burst of light engulfed them.

"_Behold, this is the power of authority! Synchro Summon! A surprise encounter, _**Goyo Guardian**_!"_ Trudge chanted. From the light emerged another, taller Japanese warrior clothed in blue, red, and black robes whiloe wielding what appeared to be a Sai attached to a rope.

_**Goyo Guardian**_

_**LV 6**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2800 / DEF 2000**_

'_Of all the Synchro's he could have, he had to have that one at a time like this…'_ Shin sighed mentally.

"And now, I'm activating my _second_ _**Gate Reconstruction**_ in order to bring my gate Blocker back again!" Trudge said as his Monster reappeared.

_**Gate Blocker**_

_**LV 4**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Rock/Effect**_

_**ATK 100 / DEF 2000**_

"No way! Are you kidding?" Shin asked in surprise.

"Looks like you underestimated my Deck this time, doesn't it!" Trudge said with the same grin. "Now, _**Goyo Guardian**_, attack that _**Junk Warrior**_!" The Japanese warrior tossed the Sai on the end of the rope at the purple-armored warrior, it then wrapped around him and _**Junk Warrior **_began to glow.

_**Yusei/Shin LP: 2850**_

_**Trudge LP: 3050**_

"What?" Yusei asked in shock.

"_**Goyo Guardian**_ is a special Monster! You see, when he attacks, he doesn't destroy anything, he just takes control of it and uses it to do its' bidding!" Trudge explained. _**Junk Warrior**_ was then pulled over to Trudge's field, turning blue to indicate he was now in Defense Mode.

"Kind of like the relationship you have with Jack Atlas, isn't that right, Trudge?" Yusei replied.

"You satellites never know when to stop talking back, do ya'?" Trudge asked in irritation. "With my S[peed Counters now at 5, I can activate a Speed Spell from my hand! Go, _**Sonic Buster**_!" As the card materialized on the field, a beam of pink energy was fired from it. It collided with Goyo Guardian and he began to glow with the same light. The energy then fired from his chest towards Yusei and Shin.

_**Yusei/Shin LP: 1450/SPC: 1-0**_

_**Trudge LP: 3050**_

"When you said you were full of surprises, you weren't kidding." Yusei remarked.

"Well I'm glad I didn't disappoint. Because I'm not going to disappoint my superiors either. I'm not going to let you just walk away after the last card's been played! And with that last attack my victory is almost assured! But just to make sure you don't try any fancy maneuvers, I'm activating a second _**Sonic Buster**_ to slow your game down even more!" The duo gasped in shock as the process repeated itself once more, causing Yusei and Shin's Life Points took a nose dive. Their Duel Runners began to slow down even more, both of them now riding net to Trudge.

_**Yusei/Shin LP: 50**_

_**Trudge LP: 3050**_

"You can't win, Yusei and you won't escape from the Satellite. Because once I win you two are coming with me." Trudge said. "I just can't wait to see you get locked up!" From his place next to Trudge, Yusei smirked, as did Shin.

"Well, you'll just have to wait on that, because we're about to put the pedal to the metal!" Yusei replied as he began his turn.

_**Yusei/Shin SPC: 0**_

_**Trudge SPC: 6**_

"But I've got all the power." Trudge informed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Shin added.

"He's right. And I'll demonstrate by Summoning the Tuner Monster, _**Nitro Synchron**_!" Yusei announced as the next Monster to appear was a small nitro tank with arms, legs, and a face.

_**Nitro Synchron**_

_**LV 2**_

_**FIRE**_

_**Machine/Tuner**_

_**ATK 300 / DEF 100**_

"Another Tuner Monster?" Trudge asked, still uninterested. "You always were one to never give up without a fight. Too bad I have your Speed Counters all locked up!"

"That's what you think!" Shin replied with the same smirk. "Yusei, would you do the honors?"

"Gladly! I activate the Speed Spell, _**Dash Pilfer**_!" Yusei announced, activating a Spell Card that depicted a football player running down a field with a Monster card against his chest.

"No way! With my_** Blocker**_ on the field, you don't have enough power to play a Spell!" Trudge objected.

"Try taking a look at your screen." Yusei replied calmly. Trudge did so and he gasped when he saw that there was a Trap Card currently in play, _**Slipstream**_.

"What?! You shouldn't have any Speed Counters! That's impossible!" Trudge exclaimed. "How can this be? He must have countered with something when I played my Speed Spell…"

"If you think you're the only one with surprises, then guess again." Yusei replied.

"That's right! Now I'll be sure to give you the short version." Shin explained. "You see, while you were caught up in trying to lockdown our Speed Counters, and consequently our ability to play Speed Spells, Yusei here played this handy little Trap Card known as _**Slipstream**_. And when activated, it gives us the same amount of Speed counters as you do! So by trying to slow us down, we only became faster!" both Duelists revved their engines and sped up ahead of Trudge.

"That's just like you, Yusei! Waiting for a handout and latching onto somebody else!" Trudge said in annoyance.

"And now with _**Dash Pilfer**_, I'll be saving _**Junk Warrior **_from your _**Guardian's **_grip!" Yusei continued as a beam of light shot out of the Spell and broke the bonds on _**Junk Warrior**_, allowing him to return to his owner. "Trudge, after all these years, you still don't know anything about me. All you see are rules and them being broken, but you never stopped to think 'why', have you? I guess it pays well to be ignorant."

"Yeah, Yusei, not that I hate the speech and all, but we've got about 35 seconds left to get gone!" Shin warned as he noticed his timer. Up ahead, everyone could see the side hatch that the pair was planning to escape through.

Wait, that hatch!" Trudge exclaimed in realization. "You're planning to use that to escape from the Satellite, aren't you!"

"It's about time!" Shin added. "And here I thought you'd never figure it out."

"Nothing gets by you, does it, Trudge?" Yusei chimed in. "That is, nothing but us and our Duel Runners!"

Well, I'm just one move away from proving the both of you wrong and locking you up for good." Trudge growled.

"Not quite, because I'm about to rev things up one last time!" Yusei replied as _**Nitro Synchron**_ began to glow green and the pressure gauge on his head shot up.

"Whoa, another Synchro Summon?" Shin asked. _'So, he runs that kind of Deck…'_

"_**Nitro Synchron**_, give _**Junk Warrior**_ a final tune-up!" Yusei declared as _**Nitro Synchron**_ turned into 2 Synchro Gates and _**Junk Warrior**_ turned into 5 stars.

_"Gathering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, _**Nitro Warrior**_!"_ Yusei chanted. As the light dimmed, a new figure emerged, this one being a green-skinned warrior with black armor, a pair of horns on his head, and a booster on his rear.

_**Nitro Warrior**_

_**LV 7**_

_**FIRE**_

_**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2800 / DEF 1800**_

"Trudge, I have one last surprise for you! If _**Nitro Warrior**_ attacks on the same turn a Spell Card is played, he gains 1000 Attack Points!" Yusei explained.

"It what?!" Trudge and Shin both asked in surprise.

"That's right! Which means that Goyo Guardian is a goner!" Yusei replied _**(Nitro Warrior – ATK: 2800-3800)**_. The muscular Synchro Monster fired its' boosters and shot towards _**Goyo Guardian**_. "Attack with Dynamite Crunch!" The warrior's fists blazed with greenish energy that obliterated the Japanese warrior.

_**Yusei/Shin LP: 50**_

_**Trudge LP: 2050/SPC: 6-5**_

"This isn't over yet!" Trudge said in annoyance.

"Oh, yes it is." Yusei replied, confusing the Sector Security officer. "You see, Nitro Warrior comes custom made with a special ability! When it destroys one of your Monsters, and you have another Monster in Defense Mode, such as Gate Blocker, it forces it into Attack Mode!" The slab of stone changed colors from blue to its' normal color scheme, signaling its' Mode change.

"But that means I can't protect myself!" Trudge exclaimed.

"And my _**Warrior**_ may lose 1000 Attack Points, but it's still more than enough to take out tyour Monster and win this Duel!" Yusei added. Trudge growled in anger as _**Nitro Warrior**_ attacked again and destroyed _**Gate Blocker**_.

_**Yusei/Shin LP: 50**_

_**Trudge LP: 0**_

A large red 'X' appeared on Trudge's monitor and steam poured out the front of his Runner as he slowed down. Shin and Yusei then sped forward, their speed no longer being inhibited by the Duel. Suddenly, a beep sounded from Shin's timer and his heart skipped a beat.

"Yusei, we're out of time! The hatch is about to close!" He warned. "We need to get past that hatch yesterday!" The spiky-haired man nodded and the two gained even more speed, dodging trash and other objects as the pipe started to flood with it. One particularly large object was rolling towards them, and both Duelists barely managed to slide under it and continued to slide towards the slowly closing hatch.

'_C'mon… C'mon…!'_ Shin mentally pleaded as they got closer to their escape route, which came closer to fully closing. Shin sped up and got close enough behind Yusei to tailgate him. Yusei just managed to slide under the closing hatch and Shin immediately followed suit, just making it before the hatch fully closed, trapping Trudge inside.

"Alright!" Shin cheered, pumping his fist into the air as they continued to ride until they began to notice the tall buildings and city lights up ahead.

"We did it…" Yusei muttered. "Shin, now that you're back, what are you planning to do?"

"I have a few things I need to find out, but it'll take time." Shin explained. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways for now."

"I guess so." Yusei replied. "Let's hope we can meet back up later."

"Got it!" Shin said as he gave his new friend a thumbs-up and turned down onto a different street while Yusei sped forward. _'Alright, it's time for me to get to the bottom of things. I'm gonna' find my answers, and when I do, I can finally set things right…'_ Shin looked up at the full moon as he drove on.

"I hope you guys are watching…" He muttered.

_**Alright, and that's chapter 2! Next chapter, we'll be introduced to an O of mine. But not any OC, an OC that will become a main character later on. Now, for the featured card(s):**_

_**Gate Reconstruction**_

_**Normal Trap Card**_

_**If a face-up "Gate Blocker" you control was destroyed this turn, you may Special Summon 1 "Gate Blocker" from your Graveyard.**_

_**Alright, that should do it, so see you guys next time!**_


	4. Blinded By Light

_**Yu Gi Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Alright guys, chapter 3 time! Now, as promised last chapter, I'll be introducing a new OC in this one. Also, for the record, I've made a few changes to the Deck Profile that I'd forgotten about. So if you want to check that out, then you know where to go. Also, I changed the last name of the protagonist, so he is now known as Shin Asato.**_

_**Not much else to say, really, so…**_

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. All credit goes to its' creators. I only own Shin Asato, the self-made cards in his Deck, and the new character shown in this chapter, Himeko Kozuki.**_

A large red 'X' appeared on Trudge's monitor and steam poured out the front of his Runner as he slowed down. Shin and Yusei then sped forward, their speed no longer being inhibited by the Duel. Suddenly, a beep sounded from Shin's timer and his heart skipped a beat.

"Yusei, we're out of time! The hatch is about to close!" He warned. "We need to get past that hatch yesterday!" The spiky-haired man nodded and the two gained even more speed, dodging trash and other objects as the pipe started to flood with it. One particularly large object was rolling towards them, and both Duelists barely managed to slide under it and continued to slide towards the slowly closing hatch.

'_C'mon… C'mon…!'_ Shin mentally pleaded as they got closer to their escape route, which came closer to fully closing. Shin sped up and got close enough behind Yusei to tailgate him. Yusei just managed to slide under the closing hatch and Shin immediately followed suit, just making it before the hatch fully closed, trapping Trudge inside.

"Alright!" Shin cheered, pumping his fist into the air as they continued to ride until they began to notice the tall buildings and city lights up ahead.

"We did it…" Yusei muttered. "Shin, now that you're back, what are you planning to do?"

"I have a few things I need to find out, but it'll take time." Shin explained. "I guess this is where we go our separate ways for now."

"I guess so." Yusei replied. "Let's hope we can meet back up later."

"Got it!" Shin said as he gave his new friend a thumbs-up and turned down onto a different street while Yusei sped forward. _'Alright, it's time for me to get to the bottom of things. I'm gonna' find my answers, and when I do, I can finally set things right…'_ Shin looked up at the full moon as he drove on.

"I hope you guys are watching…" He muttered. Shin continues to ride on into the streets of New Domino City, which were now mostly abandoned due to the time of night. As he drove further into the heart of the metropolis, he began to recognize more and more buildings from when he was younger. As he passed by a large apartment building, he noticed a girl, perhaps a year younger than him, walking outside.

'_Whoa…'_ He thought to himself, being distracted by the girl's appearance. As he began to snap out of it, he could only yelp in surprise as he fell off his Duel Runner, which also fell on its' side and slid to a stop. Shin rolled a foot or so and stopped before grunting. "Man, how many times do I have to fall off this thing before I learn…" He heard hurried footsteps coming towards him.

"Hey! Are you alright?" A feminine voice asked in concern. Shin sat up and looked to see the girl he had seen running towards him. Getting a better look at her, the girl wore a jacket which was a bright shade of pink that stopped an inch or so past her midriff, her shirt was an equally as bright yellow, and her skirt was grey while her shoes were black. Her hair was a sandy brown that reached her mid-back, tied into a braid with two free locks on either side of her face. Her golden yellow eyes looked at him in concern.

'_Why do I feel like I know this girl?'_ Shin wondered. The girl stopped in front of him, seemingly out of breath.

"Can… Can you stand up?" she asked as she caught her breath back. Shin nodded as he did just that.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm fine." Shin replied politely. "What are you doing out here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." She replied. Shin sweatdropped. He knew that telling her that he had just escaped from the Satellite was a bad idea.

"Just… Going out for a late-night drive." Shin replied, trying to sound as believable as possible.

"Same here, I wasn't really able to sleep that much." The girl replied.

"Ah. So if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Shin asked as he propped his Duel Runner back upright.

"Himeko, Himeko Kozuki." The girl replied. Shin froze. He only knew one girl by that name, and he hadn't seen her ever since he had wound up in Satellite.

'_THAT'S Himeko?'_ Shin thought in sheer surprise. _'Damn, the years really changed her.'_ He suddenly stopped and mentally hit himself on the head. _'Actually…it makes a hell of a lot more sense now. She's the only person I've ever met that dresses that brightly.'_

"What's yours?" Himeko asked.

'_Well, if it's her, then I guess she already knows about what happened… So…'_ Shin decided. "Shin Asato." This time, Himeko was the one to be surprised. Shin took off his helmet to reveal his spiky purple hair.

"Shin…? Is that really you?" Himeko asked.

"The one and only." Shin said jokingly. "Though I could say the same for you, Hime**(1)**. I barely recognized ya'."

"I thought I'd asked you to stop calling me by that nickname." Himeko said, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"What can I say, Hime? It's fun." Shin replied with a chuckle.

"How are you back? I thought that you were-" Himeko asked before Shin put his gloved hand over her mouth and shushed her. Looking around and sighing, Shin uncovered her mouth and relaxed a little.

"Take it easy, Himeko. Do you _want_ everyone to know I was sent _there_ for four years?" Shin calmly scolded.

"Sorry." Himeko said more quietly. "But how did you get out? And when?"

"Just tonight, actually." Shin replied. "And it was pretty interesting to say the least."

"I just wish that we'd had a proper goodbye back then." Himeko said, remembering what had happened four years ago.

_**(Flashback…)**_

_A twelve year-old Himeko walked down the street towards a small shop not too far from her home. A friend of hers, named Shin, lived in this shop, since he and his older sister were both orphans, and she would always visit him. However, when she arrived to her destination, she discovered that it was blocked off with police tape, and Sector Security Officers were standing behind it, talking amongst one another. Himeko then began to panic and worry for Shin, as she didn't see him anywhere. She did, however, spot the owner of the shop-apartment that Shin and his sister were living in, a middle-aged woman with brown hair tied into a bun. She ran up to her, and the woman smiled sadly._

"_Ma'am, what happened? Where's Shin?" Himeko asked out of curiosity. The older woman looked like she didn't want to talk about it, but she sighed and answered, crouching down to meet Himeko's worried face._

"_There… There were some people here last night, they attacked Shin and Yukari, and…" The woman replied. "… They got Yukari, but luckily…Sector Security was able to keep Shin safe. I'm not surprised that you didn't know, since it happened in the middle of the night…"_

"_Where is he?" Himeko asked, after recovering from the initial shock of the news._

"_They were able to send him to Satellite where he'll be away from those men." The woman replied. "The poor boy…" Himeko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her childhood friend had been sent off to Satellite, a place for criminals, a place like that wasn't meant for kids like him or Himeko._

"_Shin…" Himeko whispered._

_**(Flashback End…)**_

"Yeah… It all happened so suddenly." Shin added. "Hey, this may sound random, but you wanna' Duel?"

"A Duel?" Himeko asked, caught by surprise. "But wait. I thought people weren't allowed to have cards in the Satellite."

"Rules were meant to be broken." Shin replied as he held up his Deck. "And besides, I was sent there for uncommon reasons, so they made an exception. I want to try and build my skills back up, after having to Duel Satellite residents, I've gotten softer."

"I figured as much." Himeko said with a smile. "I'll go grab my Duel Disk and Deck. I'll be right back." Himeko then ran inside the apartment building while Shin waited by his Runner.

'_With any luck, she's gotten stronger.'_ Shin thought to himself as he detached his hybrid-model Duel Disk from his Runner. _'Considering that she always lost when we were younger…'_ Soon after, Himeko came running back out with a silver and gold variant of the New Domino City standard Duel Disk.

"Okay. I know a great place where we can Duel." Himeko said as she led Shin to the back area of the apartment, where there was a space for a Dueling field. Both Duelists walked to one side of the field and powered up their Duel Disks.

"This sure brings back memories, doesn't it?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, it does. But this time, I'll be the one winning." Himeko replied with a smirk. At this, the Chaos Duelist retorted with his own smirk.

"We'll see about that." Shin replied. Both Duelists drew their starting hands.

"Let's Duel!" they both shouted.

_**Shin LP: 4000**_

_**Himeko LP: 4000**_

"I'll take the first turn." Himeko said as she drew her sixth card. "I'll start off by playing the Field Spell Card; _**The Sanctuary in the Sky**_ from my hand!" A small slot opened up in Himeko's Duel Disk, allowing her to place the aforementioned card into the card space inside. After the card was played, the slot closed up, and the environment began to change until it resembled a large temple made entirely of white stone. "Now with this, I don't take any Battle Damage from battles that involve Fairy-Type Monsters. Next, I'm Summoning _**Nova Summoner**_!" As she played her next card, the Monster to appear was an orange ring with blue ribbons wrapped around it and a pair of wings sprouting from the top.

_**Nova Summoner**_

_**LV 4**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Effect**_

_**ATK 1400 / DEF 800**_

"Then I'll place a card facedown and end my turn." Himeko concluded as a reversed card appeared on her field.

"Got it, my turn!" Shin declared as he drew his next card. He looked over Himeko's field and began to think. _'Hmm… By the looks of it, she's upgraded her Deck since I last saw her, since she never had those cards in her Deck. And that Field Spell… I really hope she isn't running what I think she's running in that Deck of hers…' _He then began to look over the cards in his hand. _'I might have a hard time if my hunch is correct, but I still have some cards in here that can at least help me endure what might come my way.'_ He then saw a move he could make. "I Summon _**Breaker the Magical Warrior**_ from my hand!" upon playing his card, the red and gold-armored warrior appeared on the field.

_**Breaker the Magical Warrior**_

_**LV 4**_

_**DARK**_

_**Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 1000**_

"And when he's Summoned, he gets a Spell Counter! And he gets a 300 Attack Point bonus for each one he has!" Shin continued as the gem on _**Breaker's**_ sword began to glow. _**(Breaker – SC: 0-1 / ATK 1600-1900)**_ "Now, I activate the Spell Card, _**Double Summon**_! So next, I Summon the Tuner Monster, _**Chaos-End Master**_!" The next Monster that Shin played was the silver and gold-armored angel from his last Duel with Trudge.

_**Chaos-End Master**_

_**LV 3**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1500 / DEF 1000**_

"A Tuner Monster already?" Himeko asked, but then smirked. "But I know what you're going to do. You're going to use the special ability of _**Chaos-End Master**_ to Special Summon a powerful Monster once you destroy one of my Monsters, right?"

"You know me so well. But since I can't deal out Battle Damage, _**Chaos-End Master**_ won't be using his effect." Shin replied and chuckled. "But I can still attack. Go, _**Chaos-End Master**_! Attack that _**Nova Summoner**_!" The warrior flew forward and spun, striking the _**Nova Summoner**_ with a spinning roundhouse kick.

"Now the ability of _**Nova Summoner**_ activates!" Himeko declared. "If it's destroyed while _**The Sanctuary in the Sky**_ is on the field, I'm allowed to Special Summon _**Airknight Parshath**_ from my Deck!" Himeko's Deck auto-shuffled until one card stuck out of the top. The brown-haired girl took it and placed it on her Duel Disk, summoning a warrior clad in blue and gold armor with another layer of white wing-like armor on top.

_**Airknight Parshath**_

_**LV 5**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Effect**_

_**ATK 1900 / DEF 1400**_

"Interesting move." Shin mused. "Looks like you're already getting better." Himeko seemed to be caught off guard by Shin's praise, but quickly smiled.

"Well, you're about to see just how good I've gotten." She returned.

"I'd hope so." Shin replied as he placed a pair of cards into his Duel Disk. "I'll place a couple of facedowns and call it a turn."

"Right, I draw!" Himeko announced, drawing her next card. "First, I'll play the Spell Card, _**Celestial Transformation**_! With this, I can Special Summon a Fairy-Type Monster from my hand with its' Attack and Defense Points halved! So I Summon the Tuner Monster, _**The Agent of Peace – Neptune**_!" The Spell Card began to glow and from it emerged a warrior with orange skin and dark blue hair with white robes and a pair of orange wings on his back.

_**The Agent of Peace – Neptune**_

_**LV 3**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1000-500 / 1000-500**_

'_Interesting, I never knew that this card existed…'_ Shin mentally mused. _'A few things must have happened while I was in Satellite. Though, why would Himeko Summon that thing with half of its normal strength?'_

"And now, I activate his special ability!" Himeko continued. "Once a turn, I'm allowed to change the Level of a Monster on my field to anything between 1 and 5! So, I choose to make my _**Airknight**_ a Level 3 Monster!" A small aura appeared around the warrior as his Level was altered. _**(Airknight Parshath – LV: 5-3)**_ "Now I'll Tune my Level 3_** Agent of Peace**_ with my now Level 3 _**Airknight Parshath**_!" Himeko continued. The angelic Tuner Monster turned into a trio of green Synchro Gates while the angelic warrior turned into three stars that flew into the air and lined up within the rings.

"_The planets align to give rise to order, symmetry, and harmony! Behold! The force that will drive back all evil! Synchro Summon! Come forth! The guardian of peace! _**The Agent of Order – Uranus**_!"_

Emerging from the light of the resulting Synchro Summon was an angelic warrior with cyan skin and white hair clad in robes of the same color scheme. A pair of cyan wings unfolded from behind his back and he stood on the field with authority.

_**The Agent of Order – Uranus**_

_**LV 6**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2400 / DEF 2100**_

"There's a Synchro for the _**Agent **_archetype?" Shin asked in interest.

"Yep, and he packs a punch." Himeko replied. "I activate _**Uranus**_' effect! When he's Summoned, I'm allowed to return up to two cards on the field to their owners' hand!" Shin cringed. "I'll be nice and only return your _**Chaos-End Master**_ to your hand!" The white-clothed angelic warrior transformed into a stream of energy that flowed back into its' card, which Shin took off of his Duel Disk. "Next, I'll Summon _**Honest**_ in Attack Mode!" From a new portal on Himeko's field, a new angelic warrior clad in blue and gold robes emerged. A pair of large white feathered wings tipped in red and gold unfolded to their full length, giving him an aura of authority.

_**Honest**_

_**LV 4**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Effect**_

_**ATK 1100 / DEF 1900**_

'Wait… Is this why she Special Summoned _**The Agent of Peace**_ earlier? So she could Summon something like _**Honest**_ later?' Shin wondered.

"Now, I'll attack _**Breaker**_ with _**The Agent of Order – Neptune**_!" Himeko declared. The orange-skinned warrior flew forward and landed a kick in Breaker's chest, causing him to shatter into pixels.

_**Shin LP: 3500**_

_**Himeko LP: 4000**_

"Then I think I'll call it a turn." Himeko concluded. Shin grunted in annoyance.

'_Okay… So, unfortunately, my hunch was correct. But I know the _**Agents**_ and how they work. But this Synchro, I don't know.' _Shin thought to himself._ 'She may even have another one, which could be her ace. Although, I shouldn't count out _it_…' _"I draw!" Shin said as his turn began. To start off, I'm activating _**Dark Revival**_! Using it to revive one Dark-Attribute Monster in my Graveyard! So come on back, _**Breaker**_!" On cue, the mystic swordsman appeared back on the field and brandished his weapon.

_**Breaker the Magical Warrior**_

_**LV 4**_

_**DARK**_

_**Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 1000**_

"But he won't be around for long! Because I sacrifice him in order to Summon _**High Paladin of Shadow – Sandalphon**_!" Shin continued as Breaker vanished within a rainbow-colored portal, which gave rise to a figure clad in black and silver robes, a hood lined with strange runes covering the upper portion of his face. A single tomahawk was gripped in his hand.

_**High Paladin of Shadow – Sandalphon**_

_**LV 8**_

_**DARK**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**ATK 2600 / DEF 2000**_

"I'm allowed to Summon this guy by getting rid of a single Dark-Attribute Monster on my field." Shin explained. "Now, _**Sandalphon**_, attack _**Honest**_!" The robed figure leapt forward and pulled back the arm wielding the tomahawk. "And I also activate my Trap Card, _**Chaos Blast**_!" Shin then flipped over the aforementioned Trap, the picture depicting _**Chaos-End Master**_ surrounded by a blazing purplish-red aura. "I can activate this when one of my Light or Dark-Attributed Monsters attacks one of yours, then I'm allowed to destroy a Spell or Trap Card that's present on the field!"

"What?" Himeko asked in surprise.

"That's right, so I'll destroy _**The Sanctuary in the Sky**_!" Shin replied. The world around the Duelists began to distort and return to its previous state while Himeko removed the Field Spell and placed it in her Graveyard. A purplish-red aura then flared up around _**Sandalphon**_ as he swung his arm wielding the tomahawk down on _**Honest**_, causing it to shatter into pixels.

_**Shin LP: 3500**_

_**Himeko LP: 2500**_

"Now I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Shin concluded. _'Alright, I'm still in this, now all I need is to get a properly-timed Synchro Summon…'_

"My move!" Himeko began her turn as she drew her next card. "From my hand, I Summon the Tuner Monster, _**The Agent of Mystery – Earth **_in Attack Mode!" From within a blue portal emerged a young white-skinned woman clad in blue, green, and white garb with silvery white hair and a pair of lime green wings sprouting from her back.

_**The Agent of Mystery – Earth**_

_**LV 2**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1000 / DEF 800**_

"Now I activate _**Earth's**_ ability!" Himeko continued. "When it's Summoned to the field, I can add an _**Agent**_ from my Deck to my hand! And the Agent I choose is _**The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter**_!" A card stuck out from Himeko's Deck and the young girl grabbed it and placed it with the rest of her hand. "Next, I'm Tuning my Level 2 _**Agent of Mystery**_ with my Level 6 _**Agent of Order**_!" Earth flew skyward and turned into 2 Synchro Gates while Uranus flew skyward and lined itself up within the rings. The angelic Agent Monster was engulfed by a brilliant flash of light.

"_The planets align to give rise to hope and a new future! Let the wishes of the heart guide us to that future! Synchro Summon! Appear now, my very dreams! __**The Agent of Prosperity – Pluto**__!"_

The Monster that appeared from the resulting Synchro Summon was yet another angelic figure with white skin clad in silver and gold robes under a layer of golden battle armor. The figure also had short and spiky golden hair.

_**The Agent of Prosperity – Pluto**_

_**LV 8**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2900 / DEF 2000**_

"So, that's your ace then?" Shin asked in curiosity.

"Sure is, and he'll be the reason I win." Himeko replied with a nod.

'_Now that's the Himeko I remember, always getting really serious during Duels..'_ Shin thought to himself.

"But I'm not done!" Himeko continued. "Next, I'm banishing 1 Light-Attribute Fairy-Type Monster in my Graveyard…!"

'_Here it comes…'_ Shin said within his thoughts, wary of his childhood friend's next move.

"… In order to Special Summon the ruler of the _**Agents**_! I Summon _**Master Hyperion**_!" Himeko announced as a miniature sun rose up from the standard blue summoning portal and began to rise into the air. A sudden burst of light caused Shin to shield his eyes, and when he was able to see again, he saw that a massive figure was now floating above the dueling field with the makeshift sun levitating between his hands along with a miniature solar system.

_**Master Hyperion**_

_**LV 8**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Effect**_

_**ATK 2700 / DEF 2100**_

"I should have known that you would Summon that card." Shin said with a chuckle. _'Now I just need to get that thing out of the picture...'_

"Now, _**Pluto**_, attack _**Sandalphon**_!" Himeko declared. "But before that, I activate his special ability! Which can change one of your Monsters to Defense Mode! And when Pluto attacks a Monster in Defense Mode, he can inflict Piercing damage!"

"Not quite! I activate the _**Threatening Roar**_ Trap Card!" Shin countered as his set card rose. "Now you can't attack this turn!"

"Hmm… I'll end my turn there." Himeko concluded a bit disappointedly.

"Right then, I draw!" Shin said as his turn began. _'Alright, it's now or never!'_ "I'm activating my other facedown; _**Call of The Haunted**_! So I'll be using it to revive _**Breaker**_ once more!" Once again, the red and gold-armored swordsman appeared by leaping out of the light the Trap Card produced.

_**Breaker the Magical Warrior**_

_**LV 4**_

_**DARK**_

_**Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 1000**_

"And then, I'll play the Spell Card _**Double Summon**_! So now, I'll not only call back my _**Chaos-End Master**_ that you sent back to my hand earlier, but I'm also Summoning a classic! Say hello to _**Kuriboh**_!" Within two columns of light that shot down from the sky emerged the white and gold-armored angelic warrior , and the world-famous furry creature.

_**Chaos-End Master**_

_**LV 3**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1500 / DEF 1000**_

_**Kuriboh**_

_**LV 1**_

_**DARK**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**ATK 300 / DEF 200**_

"Oh boy…" Himeko said, starting to recognize what Shin was doing.

"Now I'm Tuning my Level 3 _**Chaos-End Master**_ with my Level 4 _**Breaker**_ and Level 1 _**Kuriboh**_!" Shin declared as his Monsters rose into the air to perform the Synchro Summon. _**Chaos-End Master**_ turned into a trio of Synchro Gates while _**Breaker **_and _**Kuriboh**_ turned into a total of five stars.

"_The shadows that creep beneath the earth will combine their might into a creature of pure power! Synchro Summon! Conceal the light and conquer my enemies! _**Dark End Dragon**!_"_ As Shin chanted, a burst of light soon gave rise to a large black dragon with two silver horns on either side of its' head and a malevolent-looking face on its' chest.

_**Dark End Dragon**_

_**LV 8**_

_**DARK**_

_**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2600 / DEF 2100**_

"Now I'll activate his special ability, _**Dark End**_!" Shin announced. "With this, I can choose one of your Monsters and give it a one-way ticket to the Graveyard! The downside is that my dragon loses 500 Attack and Defense Points."

"What?" Himeko gasped.

"Yep, and I choose _**Pluto**_!" Shin declared as the _**Agent**_ Synchro Monster was shattered into pixels. Himeko looked at her hand disappointedly, seeing no cards she could use to revive her ace Monster. "And now, I activate the _**De-Synchro**_ Spell Card! Using it to return _**Dark End Dragon**_ to my Extra Deck and Special Summon the Monsters I used to Summon him in the first place!"

"What? But why would you get rid of the Monster you just Summoned? Unless…" Suddenly, it dawned on Himeko what Shin intended to do as his Monsters all returned to the field.

"And now, I'll Tune them back together!" Shin added as his Monsters took to the sky to perform another Synchro Summon.

"_Behold as Light and Shadow intertwine, and open the Gates of Chaos! Witness the bond they forge and the power it creates! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, my dear friend, _**Chaos Goddess**_!" _As Shin finished his chant, his ace Monster made her appearance, giving off an aura of authority.

_**Chaos Goddess**_

_**LV 8**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2500 / DEF 1800**_

"Next, I activate the _**Synchro Boost **_Equip Spell, and place it on _**Sandalphon**_! This gives him a 500 Attack and Defense Point bonus, along with a Level increase!" Power began to surge through the tomahawk-wielding Monster as he grew stronger. _**(Sandalphon – LV: 8-9/ATK 2600-3100/DEF: 2000-2500)**_

"Not good…" Himeko said to herself.

"Now _**Sandalphon**_, attack _**Master Hyperion**_!" Shin declared. "Go! _**Crescent Slash**_!" The warrior leapt upwards towards the armored ruler of the Agents and sailed over his head while swinging the tomahawk he wielded, cutting through Himeko's Monster and shattering it.

_**Shin LP: 3500**_

_**Himeko LP: 2100**_

"And finally, _**Chaos Goddess**_, finish this!" Shin continued.

"Not so fast, I activate the _**Negate Attack**_ Trap Card!" Himeko countered as her set card rose.

"But I activate _**Royal Decree**_! Negating all other effects of Trap Cards!" Shin made his own counter. Himeko gasped then sighed in defeat, having run out of moves at the moment. "So now, _**Chaos Goddess**_, end this with _**Chaos Bolt**_!" The white-haired young woman flew forward and unleashed her energy bolt on Himeko, depleting the latter's Life Points completely.

_**Shin LP: 3500**_

_**Himeko LP: 0**_

As soon as Himeko's Life Points reached 0, the holograms currently on the field simply vanished and both players' Duel Disks deactivated.

"Wow…" Himeko said as she walked towards Shin. "You definitely didn't lose your touch."

"Well don't forget about yourself." Shin praised. "You've definitely gotten a lot stronger since we were kids."

"Yeah, but not strong enough to beat you." Himeko said.

"Quit selling yourself so short like that." Shin replied. "I already said you've gotten stronger. Now you just need to practice and get even better. Then maybe someday, you can beat me."

"You're right, and I'll do just that." Himeko said with a bit more enthusiasm.

"Hey, ya' mind if I crash here for tonight, Hime?" Shin asked. "Seeing as I have no other place to go, and all."

**(BGM – Decisive Battle (from the Angel Beats OST).)**

"Uh, s-sure." Himeko replied. Suddenly, Shin and Himeko noticed a massive burst of light above the city, and more specifically over a large stadium-like structure that could barely be seen over the tops of buildings from their position. "That's… That's coming from-" Before she could finish her sentence, Himeko heard Shin gasp and grunt in pain. As she looked over at him, she saw that he was on one knee clutching his arm as if it were severely hurt. "Shin!"

'_**I am here… And I am waiting…'**_ A voice echoed within Shin's mind.

"Huh?" Shin wondered aloud. "What was that?"

'_**You who has been chosen…'**_ The voice continued. _**'The destined time is approaching…'**_

'_Wait a second…'_ Shin looked in the direction of the light and saw some sort of crimson red shape rising up into the air slowly. _'Now that I think about it, Yusei was headed that way… So that means that thing and Yusei are at the Kaiba Dome!'_ Shin quickly got up, despite the burning sensation he felt in his arm, and ran to his Duel Runner before mounting it and starting it up.

"Shin! What are you doing?" Himeko asked as she ran after him.

"A friend of mine might be in some sort of danger, I need to go check things out." Shin explained. "I don't know when I'll be back, but I have to go for now." And with that, Shin took of on Shining Darkness towards the stadium known as the Kaiba Dome. As he rode along, the purple-haired boy noticed that _**Chaos Goddess**_ had appeared and was now flying alongside Shining Darkness.

"Shin…" she began.

"Megami**(2)**, do you feel that? There's some sort of power coming from that light." Shin explained. "And I could hear this voice calling out to me and saying some weird stuff."

"A voice?" Megami asked.

"I can't really explain it, but whatever's going on here, I feel like I'm being drawn towards the Kaiba Dome…" Shin replied. Once Shin arrived at the stadium, his arm began to throb in pain more intensely than before. Shin grimaced as the pain got worse the closer he got. "What the hell's going on here…?"

"Shin, your arm!" Megami exclaimed in surprise. "Look at it!" Shin looked confused until he did as asked and uncovered his hand from his arm, only to find that a deep crimson glow was now emanating from it.

"What the-?" Shin asked in shock. He then began to run further into the stadium until he got to the stands for the audience. What he saw was incredible. Yusei was Dueling the Turbo Dueling champion, Jack Atlas, who had his ace Monster, Red Dragon Archfiend, on his field, while Yusei had a silver and blue dragon on his. But the most incredible part of the scene was the massive dragon that seemed to be flying alongside both Duelists. _'Huh? Whose dragon is that?' _The creature had no definite shape, but Shin could barely tell that it was serpentine in shape with small arms, legs and a pair of wings on its' back. It seemed to be made of a fiery energy that gave off a crimson red glow, much like the light coming from Shin's arm, and much to Megami's notice, his eyes as well.

As the Duel progressed, a fierce wind had started to kick up as the mysterious third dragon continued to make its presence known. Suddenly, without warning, the pain in Shin's arm intensified even more until it felt like his arm was being burned off outright. As he looked at the light coming from his right forearm, Shin noticed that it was now starting to form a definite shape, now beginning to resemble an eye with a vertically slit pupil, and three curving triangle-like shapes that gave the impression of a frill pointing in the direction of his elbow.

"What is this?" Shin wondered aloud. As he looked from his arm to the Duel, Shin immediately noticed that he could faintly see reddish glows coming from the right arms of Yusei and Jack. "They have those too?" The massive dragon then gave a loud roar of authority and its' long body rose into the air before vanishing shortly afterwards in a flash of light that nearly blinded those present. When Shin could see again, he saw that not only was the dragon gone, but Yusei and Jack were no longer riding on the track, but rather, they were both lying on the ground away from their now damaged Runners, implying that the Duel had been canceled.

"Oh my…" Megami said with worry.

"Agh! It burns!" Shin said through grit teeth. "What the hell's going on here?" Shin managed to reach the edge of the stands and get a closer look at the two Turbo Duelists. Both were now standing across from each other, both holding their right arms. Shin noticed that his hunch was correct, both had crimson glows on their arms. Yusei's being barely recognizable as some sort of pointed object, and Jack's resembling a pair of wings. Before Shin could try and figure out what was happening, the glow on his arm and the arms of Yusei and Jack vanished without a trace. "It just…disappeared?" Once again, before Shin could attempt to deduce what happened, he was shocked to see that Sector Security had made themselves known, having surrounded the entire stadium, and lights coming from every direction.

"You are in violation of code 36B!" an officer spoke through a megaphone. "Which clearly states that no residents of Satellite may enter New Domino City! By order of the Social Maintenance Department, we are placing you under arrest! Do not try to run, because we have the area surrounded!" Despite this, Shin decided to sneak back to his Runner in the hopes that they didn't know he was there.

"And where do you think you're going, exactly?" a stern voice spoke up from behind Shin. He didn't need to turn around to know that he'd been caught.

"Oh, this is just _perfect_…" he mumbled.

_**Okay, so that's chapter 3 guys. Sorry for the huge space in between uploads, but like I said before, I'm still trying to develop a real schedule for this Also, concerning Himeko, she won't become a main character until later, so don't expect to see her again for some time..**_

_**ANYWAYS!**_

_**(1) – An honorific that means "Princess". In this instance though, it's just a nickname that Shin uses for Himeko.**_

_**(2) – Translated to "Goddess". Once again, in this instance, it's a nickname that Shin uses for Chaos Goddess. This is also something I neglected to mention previously, since I've used this nickname before.**_

_**And now for the featured cards!**_

_**The Agent of Peace – Neptune**_

_**LV 3**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1000 / 1000**_

Effect – Once per turn, you may declare a Level between 1 and 5: Change the Level of 1 Monster you control to the declared Level until the End Phase. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field: You may change the Level of up to 2 Monsters with this card's effect.

_**The Agent of Order – Uranus**_

_**LV 6**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2400 / DEF 2100**_

_**Synchro Materials – 1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT Monsters**_

Effect – When this card is Synchro Summoned: Target up to 2 face-up cards on the field; return those targets to the owners' hand, but you cannot activate the effects of those cards or cards with the same name for the rest of this turn. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field: "The Agent" Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by card effects.

_**The Agent of Prosperity – Pluto**_

_**LV 8**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2900 / DEF 2000**_

_**Synchro Materials – 1 LIGHT Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner LIGHT Monsters**_

Effect – Once per turn, you can change the battle position of 1 face-up Monster your opponent controls. If this card attacks a Defense Position Monster, inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent. While "The Sanctuary in the Sky" is face-up on the field: This card may attack twice during the same Battle Phase.

_**Sorry if you guys thought the Duel was too short, but I didn't intend for it to be that long, especially since it's a filler Duel. Also, I have a challenge for you guys. Throughout the story, I might make subtle references to certain anime or games. I want you guys to find those references in each chapter and tell me what you think I'm referencing in the reviews. Think of it as a way to interact more with you all.**_

_**Anyway, that should do it, so don't forget to review!**_


	5. Imprisoned

_**Yu Gi Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Okay, who's next then?" asked the man that Shin sat in front of, who had been tied to a chair. The courtroom was mostly dark save for a light that shone down on Shin. "Shin Asato? Look at him, he's just a kid. What's so bad about him?"

After a second he sighed. "Fine, let's take a look at the file…" He began to look through a series of papers laid out before him. "Hmmm… Mr. Shin Asato… Seventeen years old… clean record–…Oh? Entering New Domino City without a permit?" The man, presumably the judge, stopped on one certain page and furrowed his brow. "It also says here that you were sent to the Satellite after your family was killed, care to explain?"

"M-My family has connections with some high people in the city, so… they sent me to Satellite to keep me safe." Shin replied. Once more, the judge furrowed his brow.

"Seems I've found myself in a tricky place…" the judge said. "On one hand, I should give you the proper punishment, but on the other hand, you're somewhat of an exception, judging from what's in the file…" The man paused before continuing after a moment. "I suppose a month or two in the Facility should be fair. After those months are up, you'll be allowed to either return to the Satellite, or stay here in New Domino City, seeing as you're still technically a citizen due to your situation. And now, before you leave, here's a little parting gift; a special tracking die." A machine lowered in front of Shin's face and started to spray a golden yellow die on his forehead in a specific pattern, a rather simple shape reminiscent of a bird outstretching its' wings.

"So, is this supposed to tickle?" Shin asked sarcastically.

"This is supposed to make sure that we can keep an eye on you, if need be." The judge replied. Suddenly, the marker on Shin's forehead began to burn and he grunted in pain, clutching his forehead. Shortly after, a pair of guards came in and escorted Shin out to the armored paddy wagons that they used to load people headed to the Facility. Shin got in the back and sat down. After a minute or so, he noticed Yusei step into his truck as well. The spiky-haired boy looked around and noticed the Chaos Duelist.

"Shin? They got you too?" Yusei asked as he sat down nearby.

"Yeah, I was actually at the Kaiba Dome with you and you-know-who." Shin replied, trying not to attract attention. Before he could continue, Shin was interrupted by an old man stepping into the truck and sitting down next to Yusei. He had long, wild grey hair and he wore a yellow short-sleeved robe over a dark green shirt paired with dark green pants. He began to engage the Synchro Duelist in conversation, at which point Shin simply sat back and looked out the barred window in thought. After roughly twenty minutes, they had arrived at the Facility and were unloading. The driver of the truck turned around to face the passengers.

"Welcome to the Facility. Think of it as your home away from home. You got a warm bed, three square meals a day, everything criminals like you could want." The driver said. As Shin got off the truck, he walked up to a guard, who held up a small device that scanned his marker.

"**Identification Number K6CG6-44. Illegal entry into New Domino City." **An automated voice spoke out an ID.

"Now keep moving!" the guard shoved Shin along. Another guard then led Shin and the rest of the criminals in the truck inside the massive building known as the Facility, going through a number of hallways until they all came into a massive room with cell doors littering the walls for as high up as Shin could see.

"Alright, listen up! The rules are simple; no chewing gum, no fighting, and definitely no Dueling!" the guard called back. "And you might wanna' stay back from some of those bars…some of these guys like to bite. Now as long as you stick to these rules, you should be perfectly fine." After a few minutes, the group stopped in a hallway with a few cell doors on either side of them. "Now these are your new rooms. I hope they're to your liking." After the sneer from the guard, the doors opened. Yusei and the old man went into one cell while Shin walked into the one next to it. Due to an odd number of people in the group, Shin ended up having the cell to himself.

Shin did his best to try and just relax, despite the situation a hand. But that was proven fruitless as his cell door opened and a pair of thug-looking men walked in.

"Tanner want's a word with ya'." The first thug said.

"And why should I agree to this?" Shin countered, preparing himself should push come to shove. The second thug grinned.

"Because, you can do this the easy way, or the hard way. And trust me kid, you don't wanna' do this the hard way." He replied. Shin thought it over and sighed.

"Fine then, but this better not be a waste." He said in annoyance, his dislike for people of their type coming back. The thugs grinned and led him out and through the halls until they came out to what looked like a large dueling stadium. Though as it turned out, Shin realized that the area _was_ a dueling stadium, judging from the layout of the floor.

Standing next to him was, as fate would have it, Yusei and the old man he had seen earlier whose name was Yanagi from what Shin remembered, with the same expression as Shin, which was curiosity. Standing across from the pair was a large group of thug-type prisoners, and at the front was a man who looked older than Shin by a few years with spiky teal hair and slightly tanned skin.

"Welcome, newbies, to my Dueling arena!" the man said, spreading his arms out in a gesture. Another thug came up and gave the teal-haired man a Duel Disk, who then strapped it on and activated it. "Hope you know how to Duel."

'_Great, another one…'_ Shin thought in annoyance as the Duelist walked up to him and Yusei while the old man known as Yanagi cowered behind them.

"Here's how it works; first day in, everybody Duels." The man said. "You Duel good and you get respect. But don't get any ideas, because I'm the best there is around here." Suddenly, Yanagi's expression brightened up and he ran up to the inmate.

"Of course you are, you're _the_ Bolt Tanner! You're amazing! Can I have your autograph?" he said excitedly.

"Sure, but I only write in black and blue!" Tanner snapped.

'_Somebody's a bit grumpy…'_ Shin thought.

"Congrats, you've got your very first opponent, and it's gonna' be me!" Tanner added. "And since you don't have a Deck, you'll be using a reject that we scrap together." Yanagi grinned.

"Actually, I smuggled in my own Deck past Security." He said as he began to unveil cards from various hiding places in his clothing. "And not only that, but it's the best Deck ever made!"

'_That's clever, and yet very…odd.'_ Shin mentally commented.

"I call it my Treasure Deck, and it's simply packed with relics, fossils, and antiques!" Yanagi said as he showed off his cards and danced around like a kid in a candy store.

"Heh, it won't help you either way." Tanner replied with a laugh. He then turned to Yusei. "And where's your Deck?"

"I…I don't have it." Yusei replied. Tanner then turned to Shin to ask the same question.

"I've got mine. I snuck it past Security like the old man." Shin replied. "I've got it hidden where nobody will think to find it."

"Well, then after I'm done wiping the floor with the old man, I'll rustle up some cards for you to use." Tanner mocked, addressing Yusei. "And then I'll teach you both a real lesson about Dueling here in the Facility. And believe me, it'll be a lesson not worth forgetting!"

"Alright, everybody just calm down." Yanagi interrupted. "I've been here before, so I know how things work around here. If I win, then well…I'm in charge."

"Like that would happen!" Tanner snapped.

"Well, if you're so confident, then let's get this show on the road." Yanagi said as he took a Duel Disk and placed it on before activating it. "This is so great, Tanner! Getting to Duel my hero!"

"Then go already!" Tanner replied. "Age before beauty, Gramps."

_**(A few turns later)**_

"Now, _**Giant Ushi Oni**_, attack!"

A Monster that resembled a cross between a spider and a bull leapt skyward as it pounced towards Yanagi, who braced himself out of fright, despite that the Monster was only a hard-light projection. When the attack collided, it sent the old man's cards spilling across the floor, leaving him knocked down along with them.

_**Yanagi LP: 0**_

_**Tanner LP: 4000**_

"You okay!?" Shin asked as he and Yusei ran over to Yanagi in concern, helping him up onto his feet.

"Class dismissed," Tanner smirked as he walked towards Yanagi, "You may have been here before, Grandpa, but you've never Dueled with the likes of me. And since you lost, that means I'm still in charge of this place," he stomped his foot onto Yanagi's _**Crystal Skull**_ card. "Now get out of here. And leave your precious treasures with me!" Tanner flashed another cocky smirk.

"Please let me keep my Deck! I'm just an old man, Mister Tanner!" Yanagi whined as he tried to release his card from underneath Tanner's weight, "I spent my entire life collecting all these rare cards. These cards are all I have left. You understand; they're like my children. The cards are so special and delicate that they require proper supervision! I've climbed Mt. Everest, I've survived the heat of the Sahara, I've even touched the North and South Poles, and in all these amazing travels, there's nothing more precious as the cards! Just open your heart and let me keep them safe and sound." But Tanner was unfazed by the elder's story as he bruised the card with the sole of his shoe, "Gah! You can't do this!"

Yusei and Shin both decided that they'd had enough of just watching; it was a time for action. The moment Yusei set a gloved hand on Tanner's shoulder, Shin kicked his boot below Tanners feet, sweeping him off the ground and crashing to the hard floor.

"Looks like you two just earned yourselves a Duel." Tanner growled as he got up from the surprise attack.

"You think that this Deck is worthless? Well, you're dead wrong! We'll show you the _true_ value of these cards!" Shin challenged.

"Oh, really? The way I see it, they're worthless!' Tanner sneered.

"Then prove it Tanner." Yusei said. He then walked up to Yanagi.

"Can we borrow your cards?" He asked. Yanagi, nonetheless, had no idea what he was planning. "I can see the true value of your Treasure Deck."

"Wha?"

Yusei took the old man's Duel Disk and placed it on himself before inserting the Deck into the slot.

"One of you hand over a Duel Disk!" Shin ordered. One of the prisoners, luckily, had one on hand and gave it to Shin, who placed it on his arm. Yusei then gave half of the Deck to the purple-haired boy, who placed that half into his Duel Disk.

"You both wanna' Duel me with half a Deck? And half a worthless Deck at that? Please, I want a _real_ challenge."

"And you'll get one. You said we Duel here for respect. I think it's time you learn what that really means." Shin said. The Duel Disks of each player activated and they all drew their starting hand.

"There's no way you got the skills to take me down! Do you have any idea what you two are getting yourselves into?" Tanner asked.

"Duel us and find out." Shin shot back.

"Heh, at least you got the whole attitude thing covered." Tanner chuckled. "This might be fun after all."

"You two don't have to do this, you know." Yanagi insisted Yusei.

"But if we don't step up, We'll never live it down." Yusei said.

Nothing was going to stop Yusei and Shin from confronting Tanner, a former Pro Duelist. Yanagi sensed an unusual aura coming from them._ 'There's something special about these whippersnappers.' _"…Who are you two?"

"Just a couple of guys trying to get by." Yusei replied.

Tanner decided that he'd had enough of giving intermission, so he wasted no time and activated his Duel Disk yet again, "You lose a Duel in here and no one's gonna respect you. And trust me, around here, you survive on respect."

"Well, then you better hope you don't lose." Yusei said.

"And when we beat you, then you'll be respecting _us_." Shin added.

"DUEL!" All participants shouted at once.

_**Shin/Yusei LP:**__** 4000**_

_**Tanner LP: **__**4000**_

"Seniority rules here, so I'm going first," Tanner drew his sixth card and grinned, "Let me introduce you to my little pet, _**Jirai Gumo**_!" The Monster he summoned was nothing more than a large brown spider. Despite having eight legs, it only stood on two.

_**Jirai Gumo**_

_**LV 4**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Insect/Effect**_

_**ATK 2200 / DEF 100**_

"Then I'll set two facedowns and end my turn. So how's the old timer's Deck looking? You gonna throw some garage-sale rejects at me?" Tanner mocked.

"My turn!" Shin declared and drew his sixth card. Yanagi recognized Shin's hand as the same one he had during his Duel with Tanner.

"Whatever you do, don't use the _**Crystal Skull**_." The old man warned.

"The _**Crystal Skull**_? Good idea!" Shin replied.

"What are you—I said don't use it! Didn't you see what it did to me?" Yanagi shouted.

"I Summon _**Crystal Skull**_ in Defense Mode!" A giant blue skull made of a crystalline substance appeared on the field.

_**Crystal Skull**_

_**LV 1**_

_**WATER**_

_**Rock/Effect**_

_**ATK 0 / DEF 0**_

And just like last time when Yanagi had Summoned it, the _**Crystal Skull**_ unleashed a torrent of cursed power directly at Shin. The other prisoners besides Yanagi, Yusei, and Shin laughed.

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" Yanagi cited.

"You know that skull's cursed." Tanner protested, "Why play something that attacks yourself?"

"That's a good question, why would we?" Shin asked rhetorically, while a smirk appeared on his face. "It'd be a stupid move, unless of course, we had this!" Almost as if on cue, a Spell Card appeared beside Shin as he played it, which created a white paper doll over his head.

"I got that from a friendly shaman in Africa, but he never got the chance to explain how it worked…" Yanagi reminisced.

Absorbing the energy from the _**Crystal Skull**_, the white doll turned pitch-black and dispelled the attack, instantly breaking into smaller dolls that assaulted Tanner. The other prisoners were shocked to see this.

_**Shin/Yusei LP:**__** 4000**_

_**Tanner LP:**__** 3000**_

"What just happened?" One prisoner asked.

"Seems like everything played all opposite-like! Tanner ended up losing Life Points, and the newbie didn't take any damage at all!" Another said in curiosity.

"How'd you do that?" Tanner asked. "What was that card you just played?"

"It's the _**Curse Reflection Doll**_." Shin answered, "Normally it's used to reflect burn effects back at the opponent, but I'm gonna use it to turn _**Crystal Skull's**_ curse into an attack against you."

"Nice one Shin!" Yusei complimented. Even Yanagi was feeling a little better.

"I'm just so glad that some people other than me can see the true value of these cards." He said.

"Well, I never met a card I didn't like. And I'm sure that Yusei's the same way." Shin commented. "You see, every card is special, and you just have to appreciate its power in order to figure out how to best use it."

"…So you don't think they're worthless?" Yanagi asked.

"Are you kidding me gramps? This Deck is incredible." Shin said.

"…I knew it …I just knew it!" Yanagi said, starting to get a bit emotional.

"Hey, don't sweat it, Tanner!" one of the prisoners called, "The new kid just got lucky, that's all. Don't let it get to ya!"

"No, that was not luck." Tanner answered with a faint smile, "If Pro-Duels taught me one thing, it was how to spot a good opponent," The prisoners, nonetheless, couldn't believe what they'd just heard. Seeing Bolt Tanner being nice for once was something considered uncommon by the prisoner population of the Facility.

"It's my turn; I draw!" Tanner looked at the card he drew and smirked. "Sweet! I sacrifice _**Jirai Gumo**_, in order to Advance Summon _**Ushi Oni**_!" The spider transformed into a small ceramic jar, which released the giant demon similar in shape to a bull.

_**Ushi Oni**_

_**LV 6**_

_**DARK**_

_**Fiend**_

_**ATK 2150 / DEF 1950**_

"Now, why would he do that?" Yanagi wondered, "_**Jirai Gumo**_ is more powerful than this Monster..."

'_Yeah, but barely.'_ Shin mentally reasoned. _'If he's bringing that out, then I think I've got an idea of what he's about to do…'_

"Just wait, old-timer, the real show's about to begin. Now I Release _**Ushi Oni**_ to Special Summon _**Giant Ushi Oni**_!" Tanner soon replaced the demon with another larger demon that appeared to have the upper body of a minotaur, and the lower body of a spider.

_**Giant Ushi Oni**_

_**LV 8**_

_**DARK**_

_**Fiend/Effect**_

_**ATK 2600 / DEF 2100**_

'_Just as I thought!' _Shin mentally concluded.

"This big guy does whatever a spider can! And now my _**Giant Ushi Oni**_ is taking out your _**Crystal Skull**_! Go, Spector Spike!" Tanner declared as his Monster charged after the crystal, shattering it to pieces, which then broke down into pixels.

"That's just the beginning of your worries, because when _**Giant Ushi Oni**_ destroys a Monster in battle, it can attack again. And with your _**Crystal Skull**_ gone, you've got no defense; so you're open for a direct attack!" _**Giant**__**Ushi Oni**_ spewed several thick strands of webbing, which tangled over Yusei, who took the damage without even flinching.

_**Shin/Yusei LP:**__** 1400**_

_**Tanner LP:**__** 3000**_

"That was awesome!"

"These guys just ain't got what it takes!"

"Yusei, You okay?" Shin asked.

"I'll be fine." The spiky-haired man replied.

"So are you any good at all newbies?" Tanner asked mockingly. "Or are you the losers these guys say you are?"

"Oh, we're good. You just haven't seen it yet. My move!" Yusei said as he drew his card. '_This won't help for now. But maybe later.'_ He thought to himself. "I Summon _**Ashoka Pillar **_in Defense Mode!" The Monster to appear was a giant Morian pillar.

_**Ashoka Pillar**_

_**LV 3**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Rock/Effect**_

_**ATK 0 / DEF 2200**_

"Ooh, look at me, I just summoned a giant stick!" A prisoner said sarcastically.

"Now you _really_ got us scared!" Another mocked.

"Knock it off, you two!" Tanner argued, "I'm interested to see how much he can squeeze out of that Deck," he turned to Yusei. "You got another surprise up your sleeve?"

"Yeah, I got more! I play the Spell Card, _**Stonehenge**_!" Yusei played a Spell Card that revealed a circle of stone structures. "See, the power of _**Stonehenge**_ lets me Summon a Monster with no Attack Points from my Graveyard. So I'm Summoning back the _**Crystal Skull**_ in Defense Mode!" in a flash of light, the blue skull came back to the field, but not without inflicting its curse on Yusei and Shin.

_**Shin/Yusei LP:**__** 400**_

_**Tanner LP:**__** 3000**_

"Is your skull as empty as that _**Crystal Skull**_?" A prisoner asked while the others laughed, "Cause unless you got another one of these reflection dolls, that was the stupidest move possible!"

"Think again, boys," Tanner analyzed, "_**Giant Ushi Oni**_ can attack twice. If he hadn't Summoned that skull, I would've been able to take him out after demolishing that pillar. But with that _**Crystal Skull **_in the way…"

"_**Ushi Oni**_ will have to attack it instead of him!"

"So, uh, he basically saved himself from a big beating by taking a medium-sized beating?"

"Yep," Tanner smiled deviously, "Except he made one major mistake; when _**Ushi Oni**_ demolishes that pillar, he'll take 2000 points of damage!"

"Sorry, kiddos." Yanagi apologized. "I wish I could've given you a better Deck."

"C'mon gramps, you can't give up on your Deck now. I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Yusei concluded, a single reversed card appearing on the field in front of him and Shin.

_'A Trap Card! Now, if only I can get him to use it…'_ Tanner thought. "Don't think that face-down can save you, kid!" Tanner boasted. "Alright, newbies, my turn!" Tanner called, "Let's see how your little trinkets can stand up to this move!" The demon on Tanner's field flexed its muscles, ready to attack. "_**Giant Ushi Oni**_, tear down that _**Asoka Pillar**_!"

"Not so fast! I play the _**Totem Pole**_ Trap Card!" Yusei said as a three-tiered totem pole appeared. One of its three sections was destroyed by _**Giant Ushi Oni**_, leaving only two parts left.

"How incredible!" Yanagi cheered.

"Keep 'em coming, Tanner, because my _**Totem Pole**_ can block your attacks up to 3 times!" Yusei explained.

"This is fantastic! With my Deck, you're both gonna win!" but the celebration was short-lived as Tanner chuckled malignly.

"You think I didn't see that coming? I was _counting_ on it! Cause now I can play my _**Spider Web Castle**_ Trap Card! And it's all thanks to you activating _your_ Trap Card!" Tanner activated a reversed card, which invaded the field with numerous threads of webbing, forming into the shape of a tall Japanese tower, "So now, if your Monster attacks, it'll get caught in my web, and will only be able to use half its Attack Points. But the best part is that I can also discard a card to my Graveyard, and then jump past your defense for a direct attack!"

"I take it back, kids. You're not gonna win." Yanagi whined.

"I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Tanner said. _'Bring it on, newbies, 'cause my field is perfect. Thanks to _**Trap Hole**_, when you Summon a monster with 1000 or more Attack Points, it'll get destroyed. And if you Summon some weaker ones, hoping for a straight-up brawl, I can use _**Mirror Force**_ to wipe 'em out before they even move. This Duel's got me all fired up, I love it! It reminds me of better days; back when I was on my way to the top of the Speed World Circuit. The energy in the air, heart pounding, blood racing, it was the greatest feeling in the world! Until I took my shot at the Championship, and Jack Atlas took me out in one move. It was the most humiliating defeat of my career…'_

_'It was all downhill from there…' _Tanner snapped himself out of his thoughts and took a glance at his opponents,_ 'But I like these kids. They remind me… well, of me!'_

Shin looked down at Yanagi's one half of his Deck, _'I know this Deck won't let me down. If I can get one more Monster on the field, I can win this. If not, Yusei and I are goners.'_ Shin closed his eyes, reached for his Deck, and focused all his thoughts onto one last draw. When the Draw Phase had passed, he opened his eyes, got a good look at the card, and smirked. He looked at Yusei and nodded.

"I activate the _**Piri Res Map**_ Spell Card!" Shin played a card which depicted a decaying treasure map. The prisoners queried.

"What can you do with some old piece of paper—"

"It's not paper, it's gazelle skin!" Yanagi protested, "They say that the—"

"THERE HE GOES AGAIN!"

"ENOUGH WITH THE LECTURES, PROFESSOR!"

"The _**Piri Res Map**_ can show a Monster with no Attack Points a clear path from my Deck to my hand," Shin explained as his Duel Disk slid a card from the middle of the Deck, which he took gratefully.

"So does that mean you draw another card?" Tanner asked.

"I'm not just drawing the card, I'm Summoning it. I Summon the _**Cabrera Stone**_!" Shin announced. The Monster resembled a giant onyx stone with strange white runes on it.

_**Cabrera Stone**_

_**LV 1**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Rock/Effect**_

_**ATK 0 / DEF 0**_

"However, because of _**Piri Res Map's**_ effect I have to pay half of our Life Points."

_**Shin/Yusei LP:**__** 200**_

_**Tanner LP:**__** 3000**_

"What's that rock gonna do?" one of the prisoners mocked.

"It's a stone!" Yanagi corrected. "The Cabrera Stone, to be exact. They say a lost civilization—"

"NOBODY CARES, OLD MAN!" The prisoners shouted.

But Yanagi just continued, "This is an archeological spectacle! The _**Crystal Skull**_, the _**Cabrera Stone**_, and the _**Asoka Pillar**_! I'm getting historical goose bumps! The world's best museums don't hold collections as rare as these!"

"There's something I don't get; the downside of that map is that you have to pay half your Life Points in order to Summon that rock you added to your hand. That leaves you with only 200 life points. Why would you put yourself at such risk like that to Summon something with no Attack Points?"

"To win this duel," Shin answered. "You see, when _**Crystal Skull**_, _**Asoka Pillar**_ and _**Cabrera Stone**_ are on the field together, I can activate a certain card. I reveal my facedown; the Spell Card, _**Triangle-O**_!" a small glowing circle appeared on the floor, which divided into three circles, which quickly spread and formed into a triangle, hence the name. The triangle grew until it blanketed the entire field. Every Monster inside it began to crack and crumple.

"What kind of hocus-pocus is this?" Tanner demanded.

"Amazing! I can't wait to see what this can really do!" Yanagi said excited.

"_**Triangle-O's**_ power destroys every card on the field!" Shin explained as the artifacts started to break into pieces, as well as Tanner's _**Giant Ushi Oni**_, "And all the damage I would've taken from the cards' effects…gets dealt to you! So respect that, Tanner!" The ancient treasures and _**Ushi Oni**_ collapsed, the giant fragments of what was left of them rocketing straight towards Tanner.

_**Shin/Yusei LP:**__** 200**_

_**Tanner LP:**__** 0**_

The Duel Disks deactivated and Tanner fell to his knees in defeat.

"I… I don't believe it," Tanner fell to the floor on one knee.

"Tanner!" the prisoners rushed over to their leader.

"Oh boy, that as stupendous!" Yanagi cheered as Shin and Yusei reunited the two halves of the old man's Deck. "I've traveled the world, but I've never seen dueling like that! You didn't even attack! Oh I could hug you right now, but don't worry cause I won't."

"We couldn't have done it without this awesome Deck of yours." Yusei complimented as he handed Yanagi back his Deck.

"Actually… I will hug ya'!" Yanagi said as he jumped and hugged Yusei.

"Don't worry Tanner" said a prisoner as said Duelist stood up. "They're still trash to us!"

"Yeah, and we'll take that Treasure Deck!" another added as they all started forward. However, Tanner stopped them in their tracks.

"Hang on!" Tanner said as he walked towards the Chaos and Synchro Duelists. "You won a Duel without ever attacking once. That's a pretty big thing to pull off. The old man was right, I used to be a pro, so I know a couple of good Duelists when I see them. So, you newbies got names?"

"It's Yusei." The Synchro Duelist replied.

"And I'm Shin." The Chaos Duelist added.

"Hey, Gramps, I'm sorry for stepping on your cards earlier." Tanner apologized.

"Aw, that's alright." Yanagi replied with a toothy grin, holding up the four cards that had won the Duel. "Now take a look at these. You had me doubting their worth, but these two young lads showed me how special they truly are."

"My time in the spotlight is over, but I wanna' do everything I can to get you two to the world of Pro dueling." Tanner continued. "What do you say?"

"I'm in." Yusei replied as he and Tanner shook hands.

"I'm there too." Shin added as he and Tanner bumped fists.

"Alright, alright, break it up, fellas!" a guard spoke up from behind the group. They turned around to see a pair of guards walking towards them. "Let's go 88, you too 44. The chief wants a few words with you." Shin and Yusei looked toward each other and complied, walking away with the two guards.

'_This can't be good…'_ Shin thought.


	6. Lockdown Duel

_**Yu Gi Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"Alright, alright, break it up, fellas!" a guard spoke up from behind the group. They turned around to see a pair of guards walking towards them. "Let's go 88, you too 44. The chief wants a few words with you." Shin and Yusei looked toward each other and complied, walking away with the two guards.

'_This can't be good…'_ Shin thought. The pair was quickly escorted to the office of Chief Armstrong. One of the guards pressed a button on a panel by a large door, turning on a com system.

"Hey Chief, we brought the kids." The guard spoke into the device. "You ready for em'?"

"**Yeah, bring em' in." **A bellowing voice replied from the device. The door opened and the guards led Yusei and Shin inside a room that resembled part of a research laboratory. Shin quickly spotted the man whom he assumed was in charge of the Facility; a very large man with tanned skin, black hair, and a spiky-looking goatee. He wore the standard uniform for a police officer, but the only difference were the sleeves, which were rolled up all the way to the man's shoulders.

"So, what do you boys think of the Facility so far?" the man, known as Cheif Takasu Armstrong, asked the pair mockingly as he looked down at them from at his height. "I'm sure it smells a lot better than what you're used to in the Satellite. As does my anchovy-and-onion breath, wouldn't you agree." Armstrong then blew a puff of air in the faces of the two Duelists, causing them to cringe from the odor.

Armstrong then walked behind Yusei and brought the Synchro Duelists' arm back behind him, Yusei grunting in pain in response. The Chief then proceeded to pull up Yusei's right glove and sleeve, exposing his forearm. "Rumor has it that you might be hiding something, and it's my job to find out if you are." When he saw nothing was there, the Chief smirked and shoved Yusei towards a pair of scientists, who in turn escorted the spiky-haired Duelist out of the room via another door and down the hall on the other side.

"What are you planning Armstrong!?" Shin demanded upon seeing his friend treated so roughly.

"Oh, looks like I have a feisty one on my hands." Armstrong mocked. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, Mr. Shin Asato! Otherwise I'll have to beat some respect into ya'. And trust me, it won't be pleasant."

"Please, like I'm scared of something like that." Shin scoffed. Armstrong growled softly, beginning to get mad at Shin for his attitude. But as soon as he became mad, he started to chuckle.

"Well, in that case…" the Chief began. "Let's see if your scared of THIS!" without warning, he aimed a punch at Shin, who effortlessly sidestepped the attack.

"C'mon, you're the Chief of this place. Surely you can do better than that." Shin challenged. Armstrong growled again.

"Alright then... You just earned yourself a Duel." Armstrong said. "And it's against yours truly!" This piqued Shin's interest.

"A Duel, huh?" Shin repeated.

"That's right. My word is the law here and if you don't comply, then it's unconditional defeat." Armstrong replied with a smug grin. "And let's make things interesting. If you happen to win, then I'll halve the sentences of all the inmates and let you and that other kid walk right out of here. But if I win, then you and Yusei are gonna' be permanent inmates. I'm a man of my word, so don't worry about me going back on that deal."

"Same here." Shin replied with a smirk. "But I have a better idea."

"Oh?" Armstrong replied with mock interest.

"If I win, then every inmate here gets set free, and _all_ their stuff gets returned to them." Shin explained. "And if you win, then we'll all go into permanent lockdown."

"Heh... Alright fine. You got yourself a deal. Oh, I forgot that you have no cards on ya'." Armstrong replied with a laugh. "Alright, I'll give ya' a break. Go collect any cards you can find so you can at least Duel. And don't even think about getting Tanner and the old man's Decks because they're confiscated."

'_Damn you Armstrong!'_ Shin mentally cursed the Chief. _'I figured he would've seen me and Yusei Dueling Tanner, but I didn't think he'd actually confiscate their Decks.'_

"We Duel tonight at 8:30 sharp at The Hive! That'll give ya enough time to get some cards. Don't be late!" Armstrong informed.

"I'll be there." Shin returned.

"Alright, put him back in his cell!" Armstrong ordered a pair of guards. The officers nodded and led Shin, who calmly complied, out of the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Shin was thrown into his cell. He stood up and walked to the barred window, seeing Yanagi look at him from his cell across from Shin's.

"Hey gramps, is Yusei back yet?" Shin asked.

"No, and I'm getting' real worried cuz' of that." Yanagi replied. As if on cue, a pair of guards had come by with Yusei in between them. They opened the door to his cell and tossed him in with Yanagi.

"Have a nice trip!" one of the guards sneered before closing the cell and walking off with his companion.

"You look horrible! What happened to ya'?" Shin heard Yanagi ask.

"Yusei, you alright?" Shin asked from his window.

"I'm fine. They did nothing... just ran some tests." Yusei answered.

"Tests?" Yanagi asked.

"They must be looking for the mark that appeared on my arm when the Crimson Dragon showed up at the Kaiba Dome."

'_Mark?'_ Shin wondered. As if responding to Shin's thoughts, _**Chaos Goddess**_ appeared beside him.

"Shin, do you think it's the same mark that appeared on your arm?" she asked.

"I think so." Shin whispered. "I remember seeing a red glow coming from Yusei and Jack's arms, just like mine."

"Could that be what they were searching for on Yusei earlier?" Megami wondered.

"It's almost undeniable by this point, the way I see it." Shin whispered back.

"When the Crimson Dragon appeared, there was a strange mark on my arm too."

"Hmm..."

"Anyways, what did Armstrong want with you?" Yusei asked Shin as he walked to the barred window of his cell.

"Nothing. He just wanted to have a little chat with me." Shin answered. "Actually, he did more than that. He outright challenged me to a Duel."

"Say what?" Yusei and Yanagi asked.

"Yep. And this Duel's for all the marbles." Shin replied. "My victory means that we're all getting out early."

"But what if you lose?" Yanagi asked with worry in his voice.

"You think I'll really lose Gramps?" Shin asked jokingly, but then became serious. "Anyways, if I lose then we're going into permanent lockdown."

"Why would you agree to something like that?" Yusei questioned.

"Because, I can tell just by looking at Armstrong what kind of guy he is, and people like him are people I tend to dislike, so I'm doing this to teach him a lesson." Shin replied.

"I dunno' sonny." Yanagi commented. "I hear that the Chief's Deck is supposed to be tough to beat. I hear that he's never lost a Duel. And besides, what about your Deck?"

Shin looked around to make sure no guards were nearby, and when he was certain that no guards were within earshot, he gave his answer. "Thing about my Deck is that not only is it powerful, but it's almost as rare as your Treasure Deck, Gramps." Shin explained.

"Whaddaya' mean?" the old man inquired.

"My Deck is made up of very rare and powerful cards. It's a Deck that nobody ever uses these days. Even my Synchro Monsters are rare, so nobody knows much about them to begin with." Shin continued. "Plus, a good bit of my cards were made by my sister, so nobody could know about them, since they haven't been released in large numbers. I have the only copies so far." _'Plus, I also have _it_…'_

"Rare and powerful cards, ya' say?" Yanagi asked repeated.

"Yeah, so I have the advantage." Shin added as he looked towards a poorly lit corner of his cell for a brief second. "I can only guess that Armstrong will take advantage of the cameras splashed all over the place to try and cheat. But since my cards are either very rare or made by my sis, then there should be little to no info on them in the card database."

"You figured all that out by yourself?" Yusei asked.

"I have a knack for analyzing stuff." Shin replied with a shrug. "I guess you could say I'm like a detective."

"Well, let's hope you can win." Yusei added.

"Trust me, I'll win." Shin assured. "And then I'll get everyone's stuff back, including your cards, Gramps."

"Oh, I just know that we can count on ya', sonny!" Yanagi chimed in.

* * *

The time was 8:25, Shin was lying on the bed in his cell, waiting for the guards to escort him. Soon, a pair of guards had come and opened Shin's cell.

"Number 44, it's time." One of the guards informed as Shin simply stood up and walked out the door. Yusei, Yanagi, and Tanner had requested to come along to watch their friend Duel. The guards thought this over and allowed it, leading the four inmates through the halls of the Facility until they came to their destination; the maximum-security area of the prison known as The Hive.

The Hive consisted of a massive room littered with doors leading into prison cells, giving the impression that the place was lined with honeycombs, hence the name. Shin and the others were led to the central area of The Hive; a small hub-like platform with numerous gantries connecting to other parts of the maximum-security area. Yusei, Yanagi, and Tanner stood at the edge of the hub while Shin walked further towards the center, staring down Chief Armstrong.

"Glad you can make it. You know the rules say that you're not allowed to have a Deck in The Facility. And you have to have a Deck in order to Duel me." Armstrong informed. "So, uh, since you _are_ showing up empty-handed, I guess that means I win by default! Now, get him and his friends outta my sight!" the guards were about to take them away until Shin smirked and held his arm out as if to halt the guards, which they did out of surprise.

"I don't think so." Shin interjected, keeping his smirk on his face. "You see…" He began to unbutton his trench coat before slipping it off calmly. He then reached into the right sleeve and turned it inside-out, revealing a small pocket on the upper arm of the sleeve. Shin then calmly reached into the small pocket and produced a Deck of cards from it, raising it for everyone to see. Armstrong and everyone else present gasped in surprise.

"Wha-? Where did you get those?!" the Chief demanded. Shin simply chuckled while still smirking.

"You guys really should buff up your security." Shin replied calmly. "I've had this Deck the entire time, using the story that it was stolen from me shortly before my arrest, that is, with everyone other than my friends. But in truth, I'd hidden it in this compartment in my coat. Something I had added a while back in order to keep my Deck safe." Armstrong growled in anger. "You see, I'm not one to be reckless, so I take a lot of precautions when entering situations like this."

"That was pretty clever, Shin." Yusei complimented.

"And with this Deck, I'll win and set everyone and everything free!" Shin added. The prisoners present cheered at the comment, the noise echoing throughout The Hive.

"Shut up you maggots!" Armstrong yelled. The prisoners then quickly settled down. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh I will, by beating you." Shin replied with a confident smirk. "The cards in my Deck will make sure of that."

"I don't believe ya'. Do you actually think that you, a Satellite scum can beat the Chief of the Facility?" Armstrong challenged.

"Duel me and find out." Shin retorted.

Armstrong growled at this. "You two! Hurry up and prepare the Duel Disks!" Both of the guards equipped each player with a standard New Domino City model Duel Disk, a chain was also attached to one of their legs from the floor.

"What's this chain for?" Shin asked.

"Oh that's… just to make things a little fun. Every time we take Life Point damage, that chain will sort of give you a little…'tickle'."

"Tickle?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Armstrong and Shin inserted their Decks into their Duel Disks, allowing them to activate.

"DUEL!"

_**Shin LP: 4000**_

_**Armstrong LP: 4000**_

"I'll go first!" Armstrong said as he drew his sixth card. "I Summon my _**Iron Chain Snake**_ in Attack Mode!" As Armstrong played his card, a snake composed purely of chain links appeared on the field.

_**Iron Chain Snake**_

_**LV 3**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Reptile/Effect**_

_**ATK 800 / DEF 1200**_

"Then I'll place a facedown and end my turn." Armstrong said placing his face down.

"You see his hand?" Armstrong whispered into a small intercom close to his mouth on his collar. Elsewhere, a pair of guards were stationed in a hidden room with multiple monitors covering the wall. One guard was pulling up a card database while the other registered Armstrong's question, signifying that the hidden intercom was working.

**"We do, but there's a problem."**The guard responded.

"What sort of problem?"

**"We've never seen a few of these cards before. We checked through the database and there's no information about them at all. Not only that, but others are pulling little to no results at all, which means that they must be either very rare, or they're from the early days of Duel Monsters, so we don't have a lot of info on them. I'm sorry to say this, but we can't help you much from here."**

_'Damn, this is gonna' be tough.'_ Armstrong thought.

"C'mon, is that all you really have to play?" Shin challenged. _'But the problem is, I don't recognize that _**Iron Chain Snake**_. I may be going up against a Deck that's new to me, so I should be cautious…'_

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet." Armstrong replied with a smug grin on his face.

"Alright then, I draw!" Shin declared as his turn began. He looked at the cards he had in his hand, and then quickly glanced to the side, seeing a flash of silver in the process as he chuckled within his mind. _'I bet by now they're trying to pull up any info they can on my cards. Heh, good luck with that!'_ "Alright, to start things off, I'm gonna' Summon the Tuner Monster, _**Chaos-End Master**_ to the field!" As Shin played his card, the angelic Tuner Monster flew up from a blue portal and hovered above the ground with his silver wings.

_**Chaos-End Master**_

_**LV 3**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1500 / DEF 1000**_

"_**Chaos-End Master**_?" Tanner repeated in thought.

"What's wrong?" Yanagi asked.

"That Tuner of his," Tanner replied. "If my guess is correct, then his Deck…"

"Now attack _**Iron Chain Snake**_!" Shin commanded. Upon order, the angel flew forward, preparing to strike the chain reptile.

"I reveal my Trap Card, _**Shadow Spell**_! When your Monster attacks, my Trap stops it. And guess what? It loses 700 of its Attack Points and it can't change its Battle Position. The Trap Card shot out chains to wrap around the angel, effectively restraining him. _**(CEM – ATK 1500-800)**_

"Damn… I'll end my turn with two face-downs then." Shin said, finishing his turn by placing two reversed cards into his Spell/Trap Zones.

"My move now!" Armstrong said and drew his card. "Now I Summon my _**Iron Chain Repairman**_ in Attack Mode!" A greasy man with greyish skin appeared, wearing overalls with chains for straps, a red bandana and goggles over his eyes. The man wielded an intimidatingly large sledgehammer as well.

_**Iron Chain Repairman**_

_**LV 4**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 1200**_

"Next I activate the Spell Card, _**Paralyzing Chain **_from my hand. Whenever a card is sent from my opponent's Deck to the Graveyard by a card effect, I can inflict 300 damage to my opponent's Life Points. But that's not all…"

"Oh great, what _now_?" Shin asked, clearly becoming annoyed.

"Shut up and let me finish you scum! I activate _**Iron Chain Snake's**_ special ability! I can equip it to one of your Monsters and it loses 800 of its Attack and Defense points. So I'll equip it to your _**Chaos-End Master**_!" The snake then lunged forward and wrapped its' coils around the angel, restraining him even more. _**(CEM – ATK 800-0)**_

"_**Iron Chain Repairman**_ attack his Monster now!" Armstrong ordered. The greasy man jumped up, swung his sledgehammer, and smashed the angel underneath it, making it shatter into pixels. However, when _**Iron Chain Repairman**_ lifted his weapon, there was a new creature in place of the angel; a small creature covered in brown fur with green hands and feet tipped with claws. It then vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

"W-What the-?" Armstrong stammered, surprised to see the iconic Monster being used.

"I activate the effect of the _**Kuriboh**_ in my hand!" Shin announced, holding up the Monster Card for everyone to see. "If I discard this little furball from my hand, I can reduce one instant of Battle Damage to 0!" Armstrong growled in annoyance.

"You got lucky, Satellite punk." He said. "Oh, I forgot to mention, whenever _**Iron Chain Repairman**_ destroys a Monster, you lose 300 Life Points!" A surge of electricity shot through the chain attached to Shin, subsequently flowing into his body. The purple-haired boy yelled in pain while his Life Points decreased slightly.

_**Shin LP: 3700**_

_**Armstrong LP: 4000**_

"Shocking isn't it? That's because these Duel Disks we're using have been modified with static generation devices," Armstrong patted the Duel Disk on his arm with a smug grin on his face. "Whenever either of us take any kind of Life Point damage, this bad boys generates a little… heh heh… jolt."

"Damn you... Armstrong..." Shin said in between gasping breaths, the shocks having affected his breathing.

"And since my _**Iron Chain Snake**_ was sent to the Graveyard with your Monster, you have to discard one card to the Graveyard for every Level of the destroyed Monster. Since your _**Chaos-End Master**_ was Level 3, you discard three cards." Shin took the top three cards from his Deck and reluctantly slid them into the Graveyard slot on his Duel Disk. "Now my _**Paralyzing Chain **_activates. Whenever a card or cards are sent from the Deck to the Graveyard by a card effect, 300 Life Points will be shocked out of you." Once again, Shin yelped in pain as his Life Points decreased further.

_**Shin LP: 3400**_

_**Armstrong LP:**__** 4000**_

By this point, Shin was struggling to get up; his body feeling numb. _'I… Have to… Keep going…!'_

"Shin…" Megami said from her place next to Shin, her voice filled with worry for her friend.

"C'mon now Satellite! Don't give up halfway! You're getting the full beating!" Armstrong yelled with a hint of mockery in his voice. "I'll end my turn from there." Shin was now able to get back up on his feet, though he staggered slightly from the aftereffects of the shocks.

"This isn't... over yet Armstrong! I'll make sure that you lose! I'll beat you within the next few turns! I draw!" Shin said and drew his next card, looking at what he'd gotten. "Alright! There we go! First up, I'll Summon _**Paladin of Shadow – Soma**_ in Attack Mode!" The next Monster to appear was a mostly formless creature made of a dark liquid with a pair of red eyes that glowed.

_**Paladin of Shadow – Soma**_

_**LV 4**_

_**DARK**_

_**Fiend**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 1400**_

"Now I play the Spell Card, _**Double Summon**_, which lets me Summon another Monster! So I Release _**Soma**_ in order to Advance Summon _**Sphere of Chaos**_!" Shin's next Monster was a medium-sized sphere made of a black and gold metallic substance, a single golden eye with a black dot in the center was its' only means of sensing things around it.

_**Sphere of Chaos**_

_**LV 5**_

_**DARK**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 0**_

"And thanks to his special ability, I can add a Level 3 Monster straight from my Deck to my hand!" Shin explained as a card stuck out of his Deck, which Shin gratefully took and placed with the rest of his hand. "And I choose _**Dawn Synchron**_!"

"He's trying to go for _**Chaos Goddess**_…" Yusei muttered to himself, though Shin managed to pick up on this as well. "His ace Monster…"

'_Heh, Megami's just my headliner.'_ Shin thought to himself. _'I've hardly ever had to use my _real_ ace. Though I have a feeling that I may need to do just that this time around…I could Summon _it_ right now, but I think I'll wait just a bit longer…'_

"Next, I'll activate a Spell Card known as _**Dark Revival**_!" Shin continued. "This lets me either revive one Dark-Attribute Monster from my Graveyard, or add one from my Deck to my hand. I'll use this card to Special Summon _**Soma**_ back from my Graveyard!" Once more, the dark liquid Monster appeared on the field.

_**Paladin of Shadow – Soma**_

_**LV 4**_

_**DARK**_

_**Fiend**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 1400**_

"He must be trying to swarm his field." Tanner commented. "He's going for the classic tactic of overpowering the opponent's field with your own to try and win."

"I don't know, Tanner. I think Shin's up to something bigger." Yusei replied.

"Now, I'm activating a Field Spell! _**Chaos World**_!" Shin announced as an extra slot in his Duel Disk opened up, letting him place a card inside before it closed up again. The area around them instantly changed. Shin, his friends, and Armstrong were now standing on a white platform surrounded by white stalagmites in what appeared to be inside of a nebula.

"Oh my! This is incredible!" Yanagi said in awe, looking around at the environment.

"To start off, this bad boy gives all my Light and Dark-Attribute Monsters an extra 600 ATK and DEF to their names." Shin explained as auras began to flare up around the Monsters on Shin's field. _**(Soma – ATK/DEF: 1600-2200/1400-2000) (Sphere of Chaos – ATK/DEF: 1600-2200/0-600)**_

"Now I'll activate one of the _other_ effects of my Field Spell!" Shin continued. "This lets me alter the Level of a Light or Dark-Attribute Monster on my field, so long as that Level is between 1 and 8!"

"What?" Armstrong asked, surprised that anyone could have such a powerful card.

"I choose to make my _**Sphere of Chaos**_ a Level 4 Monster!" Shin declared as an aura appeared around the Monster, signifying its' status change. _**(Sphere of Chaos – LV: 5-4)**_ "Now I'll end my turn with a card face-down. Your move."

"Alright, I draw!" Armstrong said as he drew his next card. "I activate _**Iron Chain Repairman's**_ special ability! I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Iron Chain **_Monster from my Graveyard. You're lucky I can't attack with him when I activate the effect. So I bring back my _**Iron Chain Snake**_!" _**Repairman**_ slammed his hammer on the ground and the chain snake reappeared.

_**Iron Chain Snake**_

_**LV 3**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Reptile/Effect**_

_**ATK 800 / DEF 1200**_

"Now I Summon the Tuner Monster, _**Iron Chain Coil**_!" A strange monster with a cone for a torso, and a sphere for both its' upper body and head appeared. Its' arms were chains tipped with gloves, and large white eyes also decorated its head.

_**Iron Chain Coil**_

_**LV 3**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Machine/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1100 / DEF 1600**_

"Now I Tune my Level 3 _**Iron Chain Coil**_ with my Level 3 _**Iron Chain Snake**_!" Armstrong announced. _**Iron Chain Coil**_ turned into three green rings while _**Iron Chain Snake**_ turned into 3 star-like spheres. The stars lined up in the tunnel the rings had lined up to form, creating a massive burst of light. "I Synchro Summon my _**Iron Chain Dragon**_!" Armstrong cackled as a dark blue dragon with a serpentine body burst from the light produced by the Synchro Summon. Plates of black armor guarded its head and spine. Stag-like horns rose from its head, and its only limbs were bat-like wings. Links of chain wrapped around its chest and tail, which ended in a feather-like flap of skin that lashed wildly through the air.

_**Iron Chain Dragon**_

_**LV 6**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2500 / DEF 1300**_

"Now _**Iron Chain Dragon**_, attack his _**Soma**_!" Armstrong ordered. The chain-bound dragon reared its' head back and unleashed a blast of flames from its' mouth in the shape of a helix.

"I activate my _**Negate Attack**_ Trap Card to stop your attack and end the Battle Phase!" A transparent portal instantly appeared and swallowed up the flame blast.

"Grr... Damn you Satellite. I end my turn." Armstrong growled.

'_Alright, I think it's about time I showed this guy what a _real_ Monster is.'_ Shin thought to himself.

"My move!" Shin yelled and drew his card. "Nice! I activate _**Shining Draw**_, which lets me draw 2 cards by revealing a Light-Attribute Monster in my hand!" Shin said and as he showed the _**Dawn Synchron**_ Monster in his hand before he drew 2 cards from his Deck. He fanned them out and then smirked.

"Game over."

"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?" Armstrong asked.

"I have everything I need to take you down." Shin replied. "To start off, I'm Summoning _**Dawn Synchron**_ to the field in Attack Mode!" As Shin played his card, the small sun-shaped Tuner Monster made its' debut while gaining extra power from the Field Spell.

_**Dawn Synchron**_

_**LV 3**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1300-1900 / DEF 1300-1900**_

"Next, I'm using the effect of _**Chaos World**_ to reduce _**Soma's **_Level to 1!" Shin added as said Monster's Level was altered. _**(Soma – LV: 4-1)**_

"And thanks to _**Dawn Synchron's**_ successful Summon, I'm allowed to Special Summon one Light-Attribute Monster from my Graveyard! So I Summon _**Chaos-End Master**_!" Once more the silver-winged angel appeared on the field, while also gaining a power increase from the Field Spell.

_**Chaos-End Master**_

_**LV 3**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1500-2100 / DEF 1000-1600**_

**(BGM – Blinded By Light (from the Final Fantasy XIII OST).)**

"Now I'm Tuning my Level 3 _**Dawn Synchron**_ with my Level 4 _**Sphere of Chaos **_and Level 1 _**Paladin of Shadow – Soma**_!" Shin yelled as the three aforementioned Monsters took to the sky. "This one's for you, Sis!" _**Dawn Synchron**_ turned into a trio of Synchro Gates while _**Soma**_ and _**Sphere of Chaos**_ broke apart into one and four stars respectively.

"_Behold as Light and Shadow intertwine, and open the Gates of Chaos! Witness the bond they forge and the power it creates! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, my dear friend, _**Chaos Goddess**_!"_

Within a burst of light, the headliner of Shin's Deck emerged, wielding her staff as she descended down onto the field, receiving extra power from _**Chaos World**_.

_**Chaos Goddess**_

_**LV 8**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Fairy/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2500-3100 / DEF 1800-2400**_

"Now I'll activate her special ability! _**Glimmering Shadow**_!" Shin continued, surprising everyone that he could create such a combo with only a few cards. "By sending a Light-Attribute Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or higher Dark-Attribute Monster from my Graveyard to the field! So I'll send _**Magician of Faith**_ to the Graveyard to Special Summon _**Sphere of Chaos**_!" As Shin performed these actions, the black and gold-colored sphere made its' return.

_**Sphere of Chaos**_

_**LV 5**_

_**DARK**_

_**Machine/Effect**_

_**ATK 1600-2200 / DEF 0-600**_

"Incredible. Shin already has everything he needs to Summon _another_ Level 8 Synchro." Tanner complimented as he and the others watched the Duel unfold. "And if it's strong enough, that Field Spell will only make it stronger."

"N-No way!" Armstrong said as he came to the same realization. Shin looked at the Monsters on his field, and the one he was planning to Summon.

'_That card… I'd found it when I was just a kid…'_ Shin reminisced. _'But…it felt like it was meant for me, like it'd been waiting all that time…' _The purple-haired boy blinked as he returned his mind to the Duel at hand. "Alright, now for my final Synchro Summon! I Tune my Level 3 _**Chaos-End Master**_ with my Level 5 _**Sphere of Chaos**_!" Once more, Shin's Monsters took to the sky. The angelic warrior turning into 3 Synchro Gates while the black and gold sphere split apart into 5 stars which lined up within each gate as a burst of light illuminated the field.

"_I channel the ancient powers that course through my body to transform these monsters into the ultimate beast! Lend me your strength through the bond we share! Synchro Summon! Appear before me, my old friend! _**Arcane Force Dragon**_!"_

As the light dimmed down, everyone present could see the slowly descending shape of a dragon. As the shape finally stopped its' descent, now hovering above the field, everyone could see it more clearly.

The dragon was bipedal and muscular in overall appearance, with skin consisting of dark brown scales. Golden scales covered his forearms and forelegs, making it appear as though the dragon were wearing gauntlets and greaves, while greyish scales covered its' chest and stomach. Golden claws tipped his hands and feet, while a trio of golden horns were placed on his head; two on either side of its' head that arced back from their place just over the creature's brow-line, and one that pointed forward from its' place on the creature's nuzzle. A tail with a knife-like tip fell behind the dragon, while a pair of brown and gold-colored wings protruded from its' back and flapped slowly but powerfully. The dragon also possessed a pair of teal eyes that glared at the Monsters it recognized as its' enemies.

"You called for me, Master?" the dragon's voice echoed, addressing Shin. As the dragon appeared, Shin felt a slight burning sensation in his arm, but paid it no mind for the time being.

_**Arcane Force Dragon**_

_**LV 8**_

_**DARK**_

_**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 3000-3600 / DEF 2100-2700**_

"Now it's at this time that my _**Dragon's**_ ability activates!" Shin continued as a pair of runic symbols materialized on the fearsome creature's shoulders. "When he's Summoned, he gains 2 Rune Counters, and his Attack Points increase by 100 times the number of Rune Counters he has!" _**(AFD – Rune Counters: 0-2, ATK: 3600-3800)**_ "Guess what? Now that _**Arcane Force Dragon**_ has 2 Rune Counters, I can activate his first ability! This is an ability that lets me boost the Attack Points of one of my Monsters by 1000 until the end of the turn, at the cost of 2 of my _**Dragon's**_ Rune Counters! Go, _**War Cry**_!"

"SAY WHAT?!" Armstrong asked in alarm.

"That's right! And I'll be giving that boost to none other than himself!" Shin replied with a smirk as the brown and gold dragon grew even stronger. _**(AFD – ATK: 3800-4800)**_ "Now, I'll activate my facedown! _**Raigeki Break**_! And I'll discard a card to destroy your _**Repairman**_!" Shin discarded one of his cards and as if on cue, _**Chaos Goddess**_ unleashed a bolt of black lighting that destroyed the greasy-looking Monster.

"Alright! The lad can actually pull this off!" Yanagi cheered.

"I can't believe it…" Tanner commented in sheer surprise.

"A One-Turn Kill…" Yusei finished Tanner's sentence.

"W-Whoa hold on! Time out!" Armstrong panicked, not liking the current situation or the strength of Shin's Monsters.

"Now, _**Chaos Goddess**_, attack that _**Iron Chain Dragon**_! _**Chaos Bolt**_!" Shin commanded. On command, the black-clothed goddess raised her staff and aimed the tip of it at the dragon. Two bolts of energy shot from the end that merged into a pure white bolt of light which pierced _**Iron Chain Dragon**_ and shattered it into pixels. Armstrong then yelped in pain as the static generator in his Duel Disk activated, shocking him due to the loss in Life Points.

_**Shin LP: 3400**_

_**Armstrong LP: 3400**_

"Now… _**Arcane Force Dragon**_, finish this Duel! _**Alpha Blaster**_!" Shin gave his final command. In response, bluish-colored flames interlaced with white lightning began to build up inside of the dragon's mouth. _**Arcane Force Dragon**_ then reared his head back and threw it forward, unleashing a stream of the lightning-infused fire. The blast then hit Armstrong dead on, once again activating the generator, giving him a shock that was easily more powerful than the previous one, earning an even more pained yelp. With that, Chief Armstrong's Life Points fell down to nothing in an instant.

_**Shin LP: 3400**_

_**Armstrong LP: 0**_

**(BGM END)**

Armstrong fell to the ground on his knees, breathing heavily for a couple of minutes as the holograms faded. The prisoners began screaming and cheering at the top of their lungs in celebration of Shin's victory.

"You did it!" One prisoner yelled.

"Yeah! He beat Armstrong!" Another added.

"Now we're all free!" A third screamed. Yusei, Yanagi, and Tanner then walked up to their friend.

"Nicely done Shin." Yusei complimented.

"Sonny, that was the most amazing Duel I've ever seen! The last play you did was just stupendous!" Yanagi said happily dancing around like a child in a toy store.

"Yeah, who would've thought that you could pull off a One-Turn Kill like that!" Tanner added with an extra pat on Shin's back. Armstrong then slowly got up onto his feet, his head cast down and his fists clenched tightly.

"Alright Armstrong, I won the Duel, so set us free and give back all the cards you've confiscated!" Shin said. Armstrong growled at him, angered by the fact that he had lost to Shin so easily.

"Put them all in permanent lockdown!" Armstrong ordered as he lifted his head back up with an angry glare aimed straight at the Chaos Duelist. Shin and the others now wore looks of shock and anger on their faces.

"WHAT?" Yusei asked in anger.

"You damn bastard! We had a deal!" Shin yelled.

"What deal? I never made any kind of deal with ya'! Take 'em away!" Armstrong replied with a wicked grin on his face. The guards walked up to Yusei, Shin, Tanner, and Yanagi, holding their hands behind their backs. Prisoners left and right began shouting in anger and protest at what Armstrong had done.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! ALL OF YOU! I'M THE LAW HERE IN THE FACILITY AND WHATEVER I SAY GOES!" Armstrong yelled in reply to the complaints.

"I believe that's quite enough Mr. Armstrong!" A voice called out calmly.

"Who the hell said that?" Armstrong asked. He looked around and then looked up. Almost as quickly as his anger had surfaced, it was instantly replaced by fear and surprise. Shin and the others looked in the direction that Armstrong was gazing. On the balcony, there was a man with long grey hair that reached down to his back. He wore a bluish-grey suit with matching pants, and black dress shoes. The shirt he wore underneath the suit's coat bore an insignia that resembled a condor spreading its wings.

"D-Director Goodwin?!" Armstrong asked in shock.

"I saw that entire Duel from start to finish. And I've also heard what the stakes were for this Duel. It seems the only thing going away is you. I can't see how the Facility can ever be run properly if there isn't a level of trust between guard and inmate. Pack your things Mr. Armstrong. You're fired." Goodwin said calmly. The grey-haired man glanced at Shin and Yusei for a few brief seconds before walking off without another word, leaving Armstrong alone with his thoughts.

'_It seems that I'll have to keep an eye not just on Yusei, but on Shin Asato as well.'_ Goodwin thought to himself as he made his way out of the Facility. _'That dragon he Summoned… It might be what I think it is.'_

* * *

At the makeshift Dueling arena, Shin, Yusei, Yanagi, and Tanner stood in the middle of the room. All the other prisoners had already left along with the confiscated cards that they'd received from the guards. Tanner and Yanagi had gotten their Decks back as well.

"Thanks a lot Shin. I don't know what we'd do if you'd lost that duel." Tanner said gratefully.

"It's no problem. I'm just glad that all of us got out of here free, and that bastard Armstrong got fired." Shin replied. "Maybe the next Chief will be a lot better than the likes of him."

"Yeah, but we still need our Duel Runners. And my Deck is there with it." Yusei chimed in.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I overheard the guards talking about your sweet rides. They're at the Security Impound Center. Here, take this." Tanner said as he pulled out a card from his pocket and gave it to Yusei; _**Giant Ushi Oni**_. "Take this to a bar called 'Bootleg' and show it to the bartender there. Order some milk and ask for the 'Jack of All Trades'. He'll help you out."

"Alright." Yusei replied.

"Now you two stay out of trouble, alright?" Yanagi said.

"Yeah, Gramps. We'll be just fine." Shin said.

"Oh, and real quick before ya' go, I wanna give ya somethin' as a thank-you." Yanagi said as he reached into the fold of his robe and pulled out a card, which he gave to Shin.

"_**Totem Pole**_?" Shin asked, recognizing the card. He then tried to give the old man the Trap Card back. "Gramps, I can't take this. It's your card isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I want you to have it. So don't argue and just take it already." Yanagi insisted. After a second, Shin nodded and placed the card on top of his Deck before pocketing it again.

After that, the Chaos and Synchro Duelists decided to head out. The two left through the main entrance, leaving the Facility behind as they walked. It was late at night and they had agreed to go to Bootleg in order to find a way to get their Runners back. Little did they know that they were being watched by a Sector Security Officer, sitting on a Patrol Runner, on an interstate above the Facility.

"So... you two are running free now, huh? And Goodwin's agents are keeping an eye on you too. You better hope that they find you before I do, because I'm not letting you off that easily…" Trudge said to himself as he continued to watch the duo.

**_Alright, so that my friends was chapter 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark. So now we finally see Shin's TRUE ace Monster, and boy what a Monster it is!_**

**_Speaking of which, here's today's key card._**

**_Arcane Force Dragon_**

**_LV 8_**

**_DARK_**

**_Dragon/Synchro/Effect_**

**_ATK 3000 / DEF 2100_**

**_Synchro Materials – 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner Monsters_**

Effect – This card is also treated as a LIGHT Monster. When this card is Summoned: Place 2 Rune Counters on this card (MAX. 10). This card gains 100 ATK for each Rune Counter on it. During each of your Standby Phases: Place 2 Rune Counters on this card. Once per turn: You may remove any number of Rune Counters from this card to activate the appropriate effects:

● 2: Select 1 Monster you control. That Monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase.

● 6: This card's name and effect become the same as one Monster in your Graveyard.

● 8: Destroy all cards on the field. Special Summon this card during the Standby Phase of the turn it was destroyed by its' own effect.


	7. Runner Recovery

_**Yu Gi Oh! 5D's: Light & Dark**_

_**Chapter 5**_

It was late at night as the duo of Yusei and Shin walked through the streets of New Domino City's Diamond District until they stopped at the entrance of one of the buildings. The sign above read 'Bootleg' in red letters.

"I guess this is the place." Shin said. "Seems like my kind of joint. I just hope this 'Jack of All Trades' can come through for us." The pair walked into the bar. The interior was dimly lit, smelling strongly of cigarettes and alcohol. The bartender behind it was a tall man of about 25 years of age. He had a yellow scratch on his face, which Shin recognized as a criminal marker. He had black spiky hair and wore a green vest. When he took a single glance at the two Duelists, he knew something was where it didn't belong.

"So whadda' ya' want here, kids? Lose your puppy or something?" he sneered, "My heart's breaking for ya, but this ain't the animal shelter. Now get outta here! We got a 'No Loitering' rule; paying customers only!"

Shin chuckled. "Lost puppy. Good one." He said. "My friend and I will just have some milk, then we'll get out of your hair." Yusei then took out Tanner's card and presented it to the bartender, who gasped in realization. "Bolt Tanner gave this to us. We're looking for the Jack of All Trades."

The bartender fiddled under the bar and produced two glasses of milk for the pair. "Those suits that followed ya' looking for the Jack, too?" The bartender asked. Shin appeared confused for a minute by the comment, as did Yusei, until he gestured to two suited men at the back of the bar, both of whom had their eyes fixed on Shin and Yusei. Shin quickly glanced behind them, brief enough for it to go unnoticed.

"I assume those guys aren't with you. Now y'all kids get out of here." the bartender gave a serious-looking stare. "You don't find the Jack; the Jack finds you." The Satellites quickly downed their drinks and left with Tanner's card in tow.

"Thanks." Was all Yusei said as they walked off.

As soon as they left the building, the suits tailed them, but remained covert as to not be spotted. As Shin and Yusei walked further along the dusk-dimmed streets, they could hear the revving of a Duel Runner's engine coming from above. They looked up to see a runner flying off a building in their direction. It was coming so close to them that Shin narely managed to jump out of its' path while Yusei stood in place, even with the back wheel inches above his head. When the Duel Runner landed it skid to a halt.

"Looking for me?" the pilot of the dark-green Duel Runner asked. He wore a dark green vest over a white shirt and dark jeans. When they realized they were going to lose them, the suits came out of hiding and chased after them.

"Quick! Don't let them get away!"

"C'mon! Get on!" The man yelled. Yusei sat behind him and Shin hopped into the sidecar attached to the Runner before the owner of the vehicle sped off.

"Check the link. Can you track their signals?" One suited man asked.

One of the suits pulled out a small tracking device and looked at the monitor, "Yeah, we got 'em. They're going north on—" but before he could finish his sentence, the two blips on the tracker vanished. "C'mon!"

"What? What's going on?"

"We lost visual and radar!"

As the group managed to escape the suits, Shin was aiming a small device at the marker on his forehead, which was emitting an odd light that hit the yellow design. "Hold on to that. The ions in this little bad-boy are jamming the marker's signal. We can't have those snitches following us." The man instructed. Yusei was holding on to one as well.

"Are you the Jack of All Trades?"

The man turned to Yusei, "In the flesh; name's Blister."

A few minutes later, the green Duel Runner stopped outside what looked like an abandoned office building and they dismounted the Runner. The Duel Runner was quickly wheeled into a garage built into the office building before Yusei, Shin and Blister walked up a flight of stairs into an untidy apartment with a few laptops and desktop monitors on a nearby desk, several photographs on display on the walls, and several sofas with blankets slung over them against a few of the walls of the apartment.

The mysterious man known as Blister pulled off his helmet and tossed it onto a sofa, revealing that his cheeks were dark with stubble, and his mouth was set into a grimace, while his hair was dark brown.

Outside there were a group of helicopters with spotlights that swept to and fro in search of the pair of Duelists. "Sector Security usually saves the helicopters for the big-time offenders. But you guys seem harmless enough." Blister sat in a chair and started tapping on a keyboard. "Your markers won't transmit for a few hours, and I cloaked this building; you're good for now. So Bolt Tanner told you to come here and find me, that right?"

"Yep." Shin answered with a nod.

"I don't suppose he sent you to pay back the chunk of change he owes me."

"Sorry, but that's not the case." Yusei replied.

"In that case, you two must be here for the official Blister hook-up. So, what's the deal? Need new identities?"

"We need to sneak into the Security Impound Center to get our duel runners back." Yusei explained, getting down to the point.

Blister furrowed a brow in surprise. "You're kidding, right?"

"Tanner said that you could help us, so was he right or wrong?" Shin asked.

"…He's right."

…

"Alright… Mr. Yusei Adams and Mr. Shin Arita, your maintenance uniforms are set, and I got your ID cards ordered. I just need to hack into the city's system…" Blister explained as he began typing on his laptop for a few minutes. "…and, done; Yusei Adams and Shin Arita, you're officially a employees of the New Domino City Security Impound Center! Now, each door requires a sight-specific code. Let me hop onto the mainframe and see where they're keeping your rides so I'll know what code you'll need. When did they take them?"

"A couple of weeks ago, Blister." Shin answered.

"Alright then, I'll have to break the encryption…" Blister said as he continued to type on the keyboard for another minute. "…Alright I'm in! Just gotta narrow down the search to single-ride Duel Runners, confiscated over the past several weeks, among that in a list of other variables… and, bingo! Vault 64-B on the top floor." Blister pushed himself in his chair over to another nearby monitor.

"Now I just need to snag the passcode you'll need to get in. this shouldn't be too hard." As the night went by, Shin was thinking about everything that happened today, as well as what he planned to do once he got his Duel Runner back, realizing that he'd have to inform Himeko of his whereabouts for the past few days.

"Talk to me," Yusei walked to Blister. Yusei's voice snapped Shin out of his thoughts and he walked up to where Yusei was next to Blister.

"I got the passcode for 64-B."

"Is that all we'll need?"

"That, the ID cards, your uniforms, and a whole lot of luck. The security droids are on a random programming, so I can't help you there."

"Meh. We'll risk it." Shin assured.

… …

Deep beneath the shadows of the Diamond District, the actions of Blister and the Satellites had not failed to go unnoticed. Hidden against the walls of the alleyway, was Sector Security officers Trudge and Altman.

"Hmm, I spy someone who thinks they've gotten away." Trudge sneered quietly. "But no one gets away from me. I'll show Yusei, Shin, and definitely that no-good Goodwin."

_**(Flashback)**_

_At headquarters, Trudge reported his last confrontation with Yusei and Shin, with Captain appearing none too pleased. "I said there are no third chances with the Director. You're on mall patrol!"_

_Trudge slammed his fist onto the captain's desk angrily. "Goodwin is up to something here, Chief! First he has us shaking down the Satellites, and then he lets them walk free in Domino? I'm gonna catch those kids and get to the bottom of this!" without anything else to say, Trudge dashed out the room._

_"Trudge wait!" but it was too late as he disappeared through the exit._

_**(Flashback End)**_

Trudge became so pleased with himself that he couldn't contain his excitement. Soon, he cackled in the night, "And once you tell me what I want to know, Yusei and Shin, its back to the Facility forever!"

… … …

The next morning, Blister gave the pair two large red mesh bags with everything the Duelists needed for tonight inside.

"You take care of yourselves now. Tell Tanner I'm putting this on his tab." Blister said.

"Sure thing." Shin said before the two left the apartment.

The Synchro and Chaos Duelists entered the Impound Center soon after, with patches on their faces to conceal their markers. The job they were assigned to by Blister was a pair of custodians. This left them with little work to actually do for most of the day. Once night fell and the other employees had gone home, Shin and Yusei knew the time was near. All the doors and entrances had, by this point, been locked and sealed, being void of human life, save for the two Duelists.

Yusei and Shin emerged from the men's restroom and began wandering around the dark building. The power had been turned off for the night shift, with a few small robots rolling across the hallways, "Blister wasn't lying about those security droids." Shin whispered.

"Time to move," Yusei said. "Top floor, here we come." The duo moved cautiously yet quickly through the building until they came to a towering steel door, "This is it. Now I just hope this ID and passcode work…" Yusei slid his card through the lock and typed in the code. The doors then opened to reveal a giant room filled with metal crates.

"Nice." Shin commented while he held a tracker to locate the confiscated Runners. He and Yusei walked for a few minutes across the warehouse-like room until the device locked onto their runner's location, "There we go, reunited at last."

"Good, now let's just get our runners and get out of here before-" Before Yusei could say anything else and get to his Runner, spotlights flashed to life. Three Sector Security officers leapt down from nearby crates, and Trudge appeared on top of one.

"Seriously! Can't we _ever _just catch a break?!" Shin asked in angered annoyance.

"Well, well, well, if isn't Yusei and Shin. I gotta say, this is probably your craziest stunt yet! What on earth were you boys thinking?" Trudge asked.

"We just want our Duel Runners back, Trudge! They _are_ ours!" Yusei retorted.

"Actually, those Runners are now the property of Sector Security!" Trudge sneered, "They're gonna become a pair of new patrol bikes, or maybe they'll scrap 'em and turn 'em into a bunch of toasters! I'm not really sure. As for you two, it's back to the Facility. Get 'em, boys!"

Many officers lunged forward after Yusei and Shin as they climbed into the giant crate.

"Sorry, boys," Trudge jumped onto the ground and walked up to the crates that Yusei and Shin had hopped into. "But those Runners are offline, so just come on out quietly," Suddenly, the sound of revving engines echoed throughout the room, "What?"

"Offline? Please!"

"You guys should know better than to mess with us! Now move aside or get moved!" Shin added as he revved his engine a second time. The officers instinctively ducked as the red and black bikes burst out from their respective crates and shot out into the hallway of the building. Yusei and Shin sped up as fast as they could in an attempt to outrun the officers. However, though they thought they were safe, they soon heard a shout to their right.

"SURPRISE!" Trudge shouted as he smashed his patrol bike against Yusei's, causing the rider to skid against the wall before regaining control. "Did you really think you could escape from me again? I'll never stop chasing you, don't you get that?"

"Me and Yusei escaped from you twice, and you know what they say; 'third time's the charm'!" Shin retorted as he and Yusei sped up.

"So that's how you wanna play things is it? I'll tell you what, I'll make you a deal; give yourselves up right now, and I'll forget the fact that you broke into the vault while I'm filling out the report!" Trudge offered.

"No chance!" Yusei said declining the offer.

"You expect us to buy that Trudge? I've already had a problem with someone making a deal and it didn't end well for them!" Shin added.

"You're not leaving me any choice here!" Trudge said, "If you two won't surrender, I'll have to _make_ you surrender with a Turbo Due! I activate the _**Speed World**_ Field Spell!" As he pressed a button on his Runner's console, _**Speed World's**_ iconic change made itself known, the world taking on a violet hue while the image of the card itself appeared on the consoles of the Duel Runners of all participants as well. The consoles then displayed each Duelists' respective playing field and Speed Counters.

"Hey Yusei, let's take him on as a team!" Shin suggested.

"I hear ya'. All we need to do is buy some time while I load up the building schematics to find a way out." The Duelists then drew their starting hands.

"DUEL!"

_**Trudge LP: **__**4000/**__**SPC: **__**0**_

_**Yusei/Shin LP: **__**4000/**__**SPC: **__**0**_

"My move!" Shin declared as he drew his sixth card. "I Summon _**Spirit Reaper**_ in Defense Mode!" As the purple-haired boy played his card, a skeleton garbed in a purple cloak with gold trimmings appeared, wielding a scythe as his weapon. "And next, since I control a Dark-Attribute Monster, I can Special Summon _**Caligo Claw Crow**_!" As Shin played his second card, a small black crow with a single metallic blade-like talon on each foot flew onto the field.

_**Spirit Reaper**_

_**LV 3**_

_**DARK**_

_**Zombie/Effect**_

_**ATK 300 / DEF 200**_

_**Caligo Claw Crow**_

_**LV 2**_

_**DARK**_

_**Winged Beast/Effect**_

_**ATK 900 / DEF 600**_

"Then I'll place one facedown and end my turn." He concluded, placing a reversed card into his Spell/Trap Zone. Yusei finally managed to find the schematics for the building, revealing multiple ways out.

_'There's the schematic. If we could escape through that opening, we're home free!' _Yusei thought.

"I draw!" Trudge said and drew his sixth card.

_**Trudge SPC: **__**1**_

_**Yusei/Shin SPC:**__** 1**_

"I Summon my _**Search Striker**_ in Attack Mode!" A blue portal opened up next to Trudge and a trench coat-clad android with rifles in place of arms emerged.

_**Search Striker**_

_**LV 4**_

_**WIND**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 1200**_

"Since I'm not familiar with that little bonehead of yours, I'll just place these two facedowns and end my turn." Trudge said.

"My turn!" Yusei said as he drew his sixth card from his Deck.

_**Trudge SPC: **__**2**_

_**Yusei/Shin SPC:**__** 2**_

"I Summon the Tuner Monster, _**Junk Synchron**_!" Yusei declared. A robot clad in orange armor with a pair of large goggles and a white scarf emerged from a blue portal.

_**Junk Synchron**_

_**LV 3**_

_**DARK**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 1300 / DEF 500**_

"Shin, you mind if I borrow a Monster?" Yusei asked his partner.

"Go right ahead." Shin replied with a thumbs-up for his friend.

"Then it's time that I Tune Shin's Level 2 _**Caligo Claw Crow**_ with my Level 3 _**Junk Synchron**_!" Junk Synchron revved up the motor on his back, glowing with an orange aura in the process, before turning into a trio of green Synchro Gates while the small Crow split apart into a pair of stars that lined up perfectly within the rings.

_"Gathering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, _**Junk Warrior**_!" _

A burst of light engulfed the field and Yusei's headliner made its' debut.

_**Junk Warrior**_

_**LV 5**_

_**DARK**_

_**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2300 / DEF 1300**_

"Sorry Yusei, but I activate the _**Discord Counter**_ Trap Card! With this in play, it returns the Synchro Monster back to your Extra Deck, and then all Monsters used as Material return to the field in Defense Mode! Looks to me like your _**Junk Warrior**_ is about to break into pieces!" _**Junk Warrior**_ glowed as his destruction became imminent.

"I don't think so! Because I activate my _**Trap Stun**_ Trap Card!" Shin countered, revealing the facedown. "With this handy little card, I can negate any other Trap effects for the entire turn!" Trudge's card burst into fragments, preventing the departure of the purple-armored Synchro Monster.

"Thanks Shin. _**Junk Warrior**_, send _**Search Striker**_ to the scrap heap!" Yusei commanded. _**Junk Warrior**_ flew towards _**Search Striker**_ with its thrusters, pulling back its arm to wind up a punch, which connected with the android and destroyed it in the process.

_**Trudge LP: **__**3300**_

_**Yusei/Shin LP: **__**4000**_

"Now I'll place three facedowns and end my turn." Yusei concluded. He then glanced at the schematics and noticed an opening in the hallway a few yards away, "We just need to get through that opening and get out of here, Shin! Follow my lead!" Yusei sped up and Shin followed suit.

"Hmph, where do you two think you're going?" Trudge smirked. Yusei and Shin just looked straight ahead, a door that led to the center of the building in their sights. It began to close off, but regardless of the speed of their Runners, they were too late as the door completely shut, causing them to swerve at the corner.

"There's no hatch to wiggle through this time, you sewer rats!" Trudge cackled, "You're gonna have to turn around and face the big cats!" Each time they reached a new opening, it instantly closed off, "Now tell me why Goodwin's so interested in you kids! Tell me and I 'might' let you go!" Synchro and Chaos Duelists remained silent.

"You got nothing to say? Well, once I beat you, then you'll both tell me anyways. You're both done! Every possible escape route has been sealed off! You're totally trapped!" Trudge continued to sneer, "The only thing waiting for you down this road is a dead-end! And I mean that literally! You're heading straight for a wall!" Trudge pointed out another doorway being sealed.

**"Keep going."** A familiar voice said, coming from the coms in Yusei and Shin's helmets.

"Blister? Is that you?" Yusei asked.

**"Keep going forward."**

"Are you sure—" Shin began.

**"GO!"**Blister ordered.

"…Alright. Shin, we have to move forward!"

"Seriously? I'm starting to question why I did this…!" Shin replied.

"Just trust me and follow my lead!" The Chaos Duelist nodded and slammed the accelerator to keep up with Yusei, headed straight for the door ahead.

"NO WAY! WHAT'RE YOU PUNKS DOING?"

The pair let out a yell as they sped inch after inch towards the steel door. _"Duck!"_ Blister said over Yusei and Shin's headsets. As they did, the door blew apart in front of them. They then immediately plummeted off the edge, Trudge following after them. They all held on to their Runners for dear life as they kept falling.

**"Guys, brace yourselves."** Blister said, **"Next stop; ****ground floor****!"**

As he said that, they finally hit solid ground with an audible impact. When they shot out, however, before Trudge could act further, he quickly found out that they had been falling down an elevator shaft, and the doors closed, trapping him in. "Hey!"

"See ya' later, Trudge!" Shin called with a laugh.

"Alright, now to get out of here." Yusei said.

"Thanks Blister." Shin said.

**"****No need for thanks now. Just get yourselves outta there."** Blister said. Their celebration was short lived, however, as Trudge busted through the door and across the balconies of the upper level. He rode through the railings and onto the lower level, surprising the Duelists

"Get back here!" Trudge said.

"Geez, you really don't know when to quit do you?" Shin asked in annoyance.

"You're not getting away that easily Satellite punks! Once I'm through with you, I'm locking you up in the Facility permanently! It's my move!" Trudge said as he drew his card.

_**Trudge SPC: **__**3**_

_**Yusei/Shin SPC:**__** 3**_

"Now I play the Speed Spell _**Overboost**_, which gives me 4 more Speed Counters, but goes back to one after I end my turn."

_**Trudge SPC: **__**7**_

_**Yusei/Shin SPC:**__** 3**_

"Now I Summon the Tuner Monster, _**Torapart**_!" A blue portal opened to give rise to a strange Monster that resembled two puppets joined together at the midsection.

_**Torapart**_

_**LV 2**_

_**DARK**_

_**Warrior/Tuner**_

_**ATK 600 / DEF 600**_

"Then I activate _**Call of the Haunted**_! It lets me bring back a Monster in Attack Mode, so I bring back my _**Search Striker**_!" The Trap Card glowed and _**Search Striker**_ made its' return.

_**Search Striker**_

_**LV 4**_

_**WIND**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**ATK 1600 / DEF 1200**_

"Now I Tune my Level 2_** Torapart**_ with Level 4 _**Search Striker**_ to Synchro Summon an old friend of yours!" Trudge yelled his Monsters took to the air, conducting the same Synchro Summoning process as Yusei's.

"_Behold, this is the power of authority! Synchro Summon! A surprise encounter, _**Goyo Guardian**_!"_ Trudge chanted. As the resulting burst of light dimmed down, the sai-wielding warrior appeared on the field.

_**Goyo Guardian**_

_**LV 6**_

_**EARTH**_

_**Warrior/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 2800 / DEF 2000**_

"Now I activate these 2 Speed Spells, _**Sonic Buster**_! If I have 4 or mare Speed Counters, then I can deal damage equal to one half of one of my Monster's Attack Points! In other words, it's _**Goyo Guardian**_!" The card began to glow pink, energy of the same color flowing into _**Goyo Guardian's**_ chest, and immediately rebounding back towards Yusei and Shin.

_**Trudge LP: **__**3300/**__**SPC: **__**7**_

_**Yusei/Shin LP: **__**1200/**__**SPC: **__**1**_

"_**Goyo Guardian**_, attack his _**Junk Warrior**_!" Trudge ordered. The kabuki warrior swung its jutte-and-rope and destroyed _**Junk Warrior**_ into pixels, only to reappear on Trudge's field, bound by the rope of his Monster's weapon.

_**Trudge LP: **__**3300/**__**SPC: **__**7**_

_**Yusei/Shin LP: **__**700/**__**SPC: **__**1**_

"Now when my _**Goyo Guardian**_ attacks, the destroyed Monster is Special Summoned to my field in Defense Mode. So I'll end my turn from there." Trudge explained as his Speed Counters dropped to 1 due to Overboost's effect expiring.

_**Trudge SPC: **__**1**_

_**Yusei/Shin SPC:**__** 1**_

"It's all up to you now Shin, we have to win on this turn or we're done for." Yusei said.

"I know." Shin said. '_But can I? I may have to use _him_ again…'_

"He's right, you only got one turn left, so ya better make it count." Trudge said. Shin remained silent for a moment, then he let out a sigh and places his fingers on his deck.

_'Don't fail me now deck.' _Shin thought. "I draw!"

_**Trudge SPC: **__**2**_

_**Yusei/Shin SPC:**__** 2**_

Shin looked at his card and smirked. "Game over."

"Huh?" Trudge asked.

"I said game over. I have everything needed for your defeat." Shin replied with a confident smirk. "I Summon the Tuner Monster, _**Dusk Synchron**_!" As Shin played his card, a blue portal gave rise to a Monster similar to _**Dawn Synchron**_, being a crescent moon with arms, legs, and a determined face, in contrast to _**Dawn Synchron**_.

_**Dusk Synchron**_

_**LV 3**_

_**DARK**_

_**Warrior/Effect**_

_**ATK 1300 / DEF 1300**_

"And thanks to his special ability, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Dark-Attribute Monster back from my Graveyard! And I'll choose none other than _**Caligo Claw Crow**_!" The moon-shaped Monster glowed and a new portal gave rise to the metal-talon crow. "And because of _**Dusk Synchron's**_ effect, its' Level is reduced by 1!"

_**Caligo Claw Crow**_

_**LV 2-1**_

_**DARK**_

_**Winged Beast/Effect**_

_**ATK 900 / DEF 600**_

"Now I'll play the Speed Spell, Overboost to increase our Speed Counters by 4 until the End Phase!" Shin continued as he and Yusei sped up past Trudge.

_**Trudge SPC: **__**2**_

_**Yusei/Shin SPC:**__** 2-6**_

"And with that I'll play the Speed Spell, Double Summon! And with it I'll Summon _**Magician of Faith**_!" Shin added as a woman clad in blue and purple robes appeared next to his Duel Runner.

_**Magician of Faith**_

_**LV 1**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Spellcaster/Effect**_

_**ATK 300 / DEF 400**_

"You know what this means, don't you Trudge?" Shin asked with a hint of mockery.

"Not another one of those damn things!" Trudge exclaimed, remembering the Synchro  
monsters that Shin had previously used against him.

"That's right! Now I'm Tuning my Level 3 _**Dusk Synchron**_ with my Level 3 _**Spirit Reaper**_, Level 1 _**Magician of Faith**_, and Level 1 _**Caligo Claw Crow**_!" Shin announced as his Monsters took to the sky.

"_I channel the ancient powers that course through my body to transform these monsters into the ultimate beast! Lend me your strength through the bond we share! Synchro Summon! Appear before me, my old friend! _**Arcane Force Dragon**_!"_

As the resulting burst of light dimmed down, Shin's ace Monster slowly descended onto the field.

_**Arcane Force Dragon**_

_**LV 8**_

_**DARK**_

_**Dragon/Synchro/Effect**_

_**ATK 3000 / DEF 2100**_

"Oh boy, that thing doesn't look too friendly…" Trudge commented in alarm upon seeing the fearsome-looking dragon.

"Now his special ability activates! Giving him two Rune Counters!" Shin explained. And his Attack and Defense Points increase by 100 times the number of Rune Counters he has!" As Shin explained his Monster's effect, a runic symbol appeared on each of the Monster's shoulders. _**(AFD – Rune Counters: 0-2, ATK/DEF: 3000-3200/2100-2300)**_

"Now I can do this!" Shin said as he took two Monster cards, _**Magician of Faith**_ and _**Spirit Reaper**_, from his Graveyard and pocketed them. "By removing a Light and Dark-Attribute Monster in my Graveyard from play, I'm allowed to Special Summon…"

"No way! You're not saying-!" Trudge yelled, realizing what Shin could be doing. Faint images of _**Magician of Faith**_ and _**Spirit Reaper**_ appeared on the field, their bodies glowing blue and purple respectively. Light of the same hues then began to flow from their bodies and into the air, as if they were lending their power to something or someone.

"Not quite, but I'd say that look on your face makes up for it." Shin replied with a smirk as an intense light flooded the area. "I Special Summon _**Lightpulsar Dragon**_!" The soft sound of beating wings could be heard as a new dragon descended onto the field. This one was a bluish-shite, bearing slight resemblance to _**Blue-Eyes White Dragon**_.

_**Lightpulsar Dragon**_

_**LV 6**_

_**LIGHT**_

_**Dragon/Effect**_

_**ATK 2500 / DEF 1500**_

"Now, since Arcane Force Dragon has 2 Rune Counters, I can activate his first ability that comes with them! _**War Cry**_!" Shin explained as the brown dragon let out a fierce roar. "With this, I can trash 2 of his Counters to increase the Attack Points of 1 Monster on my field by 1000!"

"What?!" Trudge asked in shock.

"Yep, and I choose to give that boost to my _**Lightpulsar Dragon**_!" Shin replied as a faint glow appeared around the white dragon, strengthening it considerably while the symbols vanished from _**Arcane Force Dragon's**_ shoulders, weakening it slightly. _**(Lightpulsar Dragon – ATK: 2500-3500) (AFD – ATK/DEF: 3200-3000/2300-2100)**_

"_**Arcane Force Dragon**_, attack _**Goyo Guardian**_ with Alpha Blaster!" Shin commanded.

"At once, Master Shin!" the dragon replied, though it was inaudible to anyone other than Shin. The Synchro Monster reared its' head back and threw it forward, unleashing a blast of blue flames interlaced with lightning. The blast hit the warrior dead on, making it shatter.

_**Trudge LP: **__**3100**_

_**Yusei/Shin LP: **__**700**_

"Now I activate my facedown, _**Raigeki Break**_! Sorry about this Yusei!" Shin declared as his face-down card rose.

"Don't worry about it." Yusei replied in understanding.

"And now I can destroy one card on the field by discarding a card from my hand! And I choose _**Junk Warrior**_!" Shin continued as a lightning bolt shot down from the heavens and destroyed the only other Mo0nster on Trudge's field. "And if I'm not mistaken, your field's wide open, Trudge."

"No! I won't let you!" Trudge yelled as he suddenly slammed his Runner into Shin's violently.

"Shin!" Yusei exclaimed.

"I don't care if I have to cheat to do it, but the only way you're getting out of here is with a Sector Security escort!" Trudge yelled.

"NO!" A voice said. From out of nowhere Blister managed to get in between the two Runners and separated them, ramming into Trudge's in the process.

"What the- Where did you come from?" Trudge asked as he and Blister battled it out, smashing into each other. Blister then managed to lock Trudge and himself together on their Runners.

"Blister?" Yusei asked in surprise.

"Attack now!"

Yusei and Shin looked confused for a few seconds, unsure of what to do.

"What are you doing? Attack!" Blister shouted.

"I can't!" Shin protested. "You'll get trashed along with Trudge!"

"Just do it! I'm doing you guys a big favor! So just do it already!" Blister yelled.

"Alright. But remember, you asked or it." Shin sighed as he maneuvered his Duel Runner 180 degrees to face Trudge and Blister. "_**Lightpulsar Dragon**_, attack Trudge directly and end this! Go _**Pulsar Blast**_!" Shin commanded. Lioghtpulsar Dragon began to glow with pure light as lightning interlaced with his body. A pulsing sphere of energy then began to form in front of the beast, lightning forming around it as well. The sphere shot forward and hit Trudge and Blister at once, causing both to spin out as Trudge's Life Points depleted.

_**Trudge LP: **__**0**_

_**Yusei/Shin LP: **__**700**_

Trudge's monitor showed a large red 'X' as steam began to pour out the front, causing his Runner to stall, which in turn caused both Trudge and Blister to slow to an immediate halt.

"Blister!" Yusei called.

"Just get out of here!" Blister pleaded, "Go!"

Blister's cries echoed through the building as Yusei and Shin continued onwards on their Duel Runners. The Dueling pair burst through the main entrance of the Impound Center and were instantly engulfed by a crowd of Security officers wielding electrified batons. Without any other direction to go, they drove right through the crowd and suffered shock after shock from the baton-wielding authorities. Despite the great pain that resulted, the duo managed to break through and sped off into the streets, leaving the Impound Center behind.

"Jeez, it's about time we got out of there." Shin sighed in relief. "You alright there Yusei?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The Satellite replied.

"That's good." Shin replied. "I hate to say it, but I need to get going on my own again. I have a friend I need to go check up on. I kinda' have the feeling that she'll have my head if I don't get back soon." Yusei and Shin shared a brief laugh at that statement.

"Well, if that's what you need to do, then go right ahead. Let's hope we can meet back up again." Yusei replied. Shin gave his friend a thumbs-up and drove off onto a separate street while Yusei turned onto another one as well. _**Chaos Goddess**_ then appeared next to Shin's Runner, flying next to her companion.

"Are you sure Yusei will be fine?" she asked.

"I think so." Shin replied. "He and I have been through worse, after all." Megami seemed to understand this and said nothing else as the Duelist and Duel Spirit rode on into the night.

_**Okay, so chapter 6 is done! Also, for the record, I mentioned that the OC I introduced in chapter 3 (Himeko Kozuki) would be a main character later on. Well, guess what? IT'S LATER! Seriously though, I meant within the next few chapters when I said 'later on'.**_

_**And I thought I should let people know, but the use of Caligo Claw Crow and Trap Stun by Shin were one/very limited-use cards, meaning he may or may not use them again in the future.**_

_**Well, next chapter will be the transition to the Fortune Cup arc, so not much will happen more than likely. But either way, stick around for that!**_

_**Master of The Wild Card out!**_


End file.
